LA Blues
by Lili M66
Summary: Quand une jolie journaliste trop curieuse mène une enquête qui la dépasse,elle ne se doute pas qu'elle va rencontrer le surnaturel...et l'amour.Un meurtre sans sang,un protecteur mystérieux,et le clash entre 2 mondes qui n'auraient jamais du se croiser.
1. Chapter 1

**L.A Blues**

_Lorsqu'une jolie journaliste un peu trop curieuse mène une enquête qui la dépasse, elle ne se doute pas qu'elle va rencontrer... le surnaturel et l'amour. Et si les humains n'étaient pas seuls ?_

**CHAPITRE 1 – UN MEURTRE ET MOI**

Il fait encore une chaleur étouffante aujourd'hui. Les mois de juin à Los Angeles sont toujours chauds mais là, nous dépassons les records de température.

Je suis Bella. Isabella Swan de mon vrai nom. Je suis journaliste au _L.A Morning_. Ma spécialité ? Enquêter sur les faits divers croustillants, les scandales politiques, les amours cachées des people, et parfois les meurtres aussi. Pour résumer : je suis une fouineuse.

Je profite de mon physique avantageux et de mon air innocent pour m'incruster dans tous les endroits où il faut être. Je soudoie les flics à grands coups de battements de cils, les portiers de boîtes branchées, et même les SDF ! Rien ne me résiste, ou plutôt, je ne supporte pas qu'on me résiste.

Je suis issue d'une famille américaine classique. Je viens de Forks, petit village perdu dans l'état de Washington. Mon père y était chef de la police locale et ma mère, simple femme au foyer. Je suis fille unique. Ma mère est décédée d'une longue maladie lorsque j'avais huit ans et c'est donc mon père qui m'a élevée. C'était un silencieux. Il pouvait passer des heures sans dire un mot. Et pourtant je ne me rappelle pas une fois m'être ennuyée avec lui. Et puis j'étais bavarde pour deux ! Je le suivais partout : à la pêche comme au stade de baseball, en longues promenades en forêt ou au poste de police dont je suis vite devenue la mascotte.

À dix ans j'ai tiré mon premier coup de carabine, avec mon père bien sûr. Avec une séance chaque semaine depuis, je suis devenue une véritable professionnelle. Je crois qu'en fait, Charlie aurait bien aimé que je devienne flic à mon tour. Sauf que moi, je voulais être écrivain. J'ai donc fait des études littéraires où j'ai vite compris qu'aimer les livres ne faisait pas forcément de vous le prochain Hemingway. J'ai donc opté pour la fac de journalisme de Seattle et ça m'a plutôt bien réussi. J'y ai eu ma première relation sexuelle (un véritable fiasco, j'ai failli devenir none), mon premier amour, mes premières vraies larmes deux mois plus tard, ma première cuite à la bière-whisky, ma première amende pour exhibition sur la voie publique (j'ai roulé dans tout Seattle à poil dans ma voiture), et ma première, seule, et véritable amie Angela (qui a pris l'amende en même temps que moi...).

Une fois mes études terminées, j'ai immédiatement eu une proposition comme pigiste au _Seattle Post_. Je suis rentrée à Forks pour profiter des dernières vacances avant mon premier vrai boulot. Charlie est mort quinze jours plus tard, terrassé par une crise cardiaque. Je me suis retrouvée orpheline à 23 ans. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vendre notre maison. Angela, qui est restée là-bas vient régulièrement l'entretenir avec l'aide de son mari Ben. Je la loue en période de vacances et c'est une fois de plus Angela qui s'occupe de l'intendance.

Voilà donc comment je me suis retrouvée à Los Angeles, en laissant tout derrière moi.

J'ai commencé avec des petites chroniques hebdomadaires puis j'ai vite progressé et à présent, j'ai la rubrique journalière des faits divers rien que pour moi. Et j'ai l'honneur et la fierté de vous dire qu'elle s'appelle _Les indiscrétions de Bella_. J'ai un chef génial, Billy, qui fait office de papa poule et me supplie à chaque nouvelle enquête d'être plus prudente.

Et puis il y a Paul...

Paul est flic à L.A. Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois ans. Il est génial. Beau, sportif, intelligent, attentionné, amoureux.

Alors là vous me dîtes « mais que fais-tu donc seule dans ton appartement alors que tu as l'homme idéal? ».

Et bien... C'est compliqué. En fait JE suis compliquée... J'ai une peur atroce de l'engagement et l'idée de partager mon appartement ou le sien ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Je sais qu'il veut plus, qu'il pense vie commune et bébé mais je ne me sens pas prête. Alors il attend. Il est compréhensif et patient aussi, je vous l'avais dit ?

Je me gare donc à proximité du cordon que la police vient d'installer. Pas moins de sept voitures de la LAPD sont sur les lieux, ça doit être du lourd. Il est 8h du matin et il fait une chaleur écrasante, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit ça, non ? Le lotissement est agréable et calme. De ce genre de lotissement où se retrouve la petite bourgeoisie angeline. Le genre de lotissement où Paul rêverait de nous installer moi, et nos cinq enfants... Je chasse cette idée tout à fait saugrenue de ma tête et passe le cordon.

_'Salut les gars!'_

_'Salut Bella ! Déjà sur le coup ? La prochaine fois tu risques d'arriver avant nous!'_, me répond Jerry dans un clin d'œil.

_'Alors, on a quoi?'_

_'Bella, je t'aime bien mais tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de parler aux journalistes d'une affaire en cours, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'un meurtre'._

_'Donc il s'agit d'un meurtre. Merci Jerry!'_

_'À chaque fois je me fais avoir...'_, maugrée t'il alors que je me dirige vers la maison où semble se situer la scène de crime.

J'entre et me fais tout de suite engueuler par un grand flic.

_'Virez-moi cette fouineuse ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Et qui l'a laissée passer le cordon bordel de merde ?'_

_'Eh ! Doucement ! Je suis Bella Swan du L.A Morning, les habitants de cette ville ont le droit d'être informés s'ils courent un risque!'_, lancé-je vindicativement.

_'C'est bon, laisse-la entrer Tom, c'est la copine de Paul. Elle est clean'_, intervient Quil, un collègue de Paul.

_'Je ne connais pas de journaliste clean... C'est une sale race ces gens là'._

Je le frôle en me rendant vers la scène de crime que m'indique Quil, n'oubliant pas de lui envoyer mon plus beau sourire moqueur de fille de mauvaise race.

Avant d'entrer dans ce qui semble être la cuisine, Quil me retient par le bras.

_'C'est du sérieux cette fois-ci Bella. Tu peux prendre des photos mais ne publie rien tant que tu n'as pas mon aval. Tu pourrais compromettre l'enquête et je n'hésiterai pas à t'envoyer derrière les barreaux, même si j'aime bien Paul'._

_'Ok pour moi, Quil. Merci'._

J'entre. La police scientifique est déjà en train de prendre des clichés de la scène. La cuisine est un vrai bazar. Certaines portes des meubles sont cassées, non, fracassées. Des morceaux de verre et de vaisselle jonchent le sol. Il y a sans aucun doute eu lutte. Une lutte d'une extrême violence à en juger par le renfoncement dans le frigo. L'agresseur a du carrément envoyer voler la victime pour laisser une telle trace. En fait ce qui me choque, c'est qu'il n'y a pas une trace de sang. Avec toute cette violence, comment se fait-il qu'il y en ait même pas la moindre projection ? Je me décide alors à approcher du corps. Le légiste prend ses premières notes et lève les yeux en me souriant.

Je reste sans voix. Le corps est tout bonnement disloqué, désarticulé, telle une poupée de chiffon... Et toujours pas la moindre trace de sang.

_'Co...comment une telle chose est-elle possible?'_, bégayé-je à l'intention du légiste.

_'Impressionnant, hein ? De toute ma carrière c'est la première fois que je vois un truc comme ça...'_, me répond t'il.

_'De quoi est-il mort?'_, demandé-je alors que je fixe le regard vitreux et complètement paniqué du pauvre gars allongé sur le sol.

_'À première vue, j'aurais dit d'une crise cardiaque vu son visage déformé par la peur mais le hic c'est que... c'est qu'il n'a plus une goute de sang en lui'._

_'Il a subi une exsanguination ? C'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ? Mais dans ce cas, où est le sang?'_, réponds-je perplexe.

_'Ben... les gars ont fait le tour de la maison et ils n'ont rien trouvé... Et le pire, c'est que j'ai trouvé par où le sang a été prélevé'_

Il me montre alors le cou de la victime. Deux trous.

_'Mais c'est impossible... On ne peut pas vider le corps d'un homme de tout son sang par ses deux petit orifices...'_

_'Pourtant c'est le cas. Certainement des petits malins qui ont voulu pratiquer un genre de rite satanique.'_

Je reste circonspecte quant à la thèse du légiste. Un rite satanique aurait au moins laissé quelques goutes de sang. Là, tout semble si parfait, si froid...

Je prends des clichés de la scène sous le regard noir des flics de la scientifique et pose quelques questions sur la situation familiale et sociale de la victime.

Je sors quelque peu nauséeuse de la maison. Quil discute avec trois de ses collègues. Il me rejoint.

_'Tu comprends mieux pourquoi tu dois attendre avant de publier ton article...'_

_'Oui. Salut'_, lui réponds-je presque comme une automate.

C'est alors que je le vois. Il y a un type là-bas, un peu à part des badeaux. Il observe la maison, ou les flics, ou peut-être moi.

Je le rejoins. Peut-être a t'il été témoin de quelque chose ?

Quand j'arrive devant lui, je suis subjuguée. Il est magnifique. Grand, les cheveux auburn en bataille, bien bâti mais svelte, une mâchoire virile, et des yeux... des yeux couleur ambre. Et il est si pâle qu'on dirait un ange.

Je m'aperçois que je le contemple depuis plusieurs minutes et me reprends alors qu'il m'offre un magnifique sourire en coin.

_'Je suis Bella Swan du L.A. Morning, vous habitez ici?'_

_'Non, je ne faisais que passer'_, me répond t'il dans une voix de velours.

_'Alors vous ne connaissez pas la victime?'_

_'Non, du tout'._

_'Et vous répondez toujours par des phrases courtes?'_

Il sourit à nouveau, ne lâchant pas mon regard.

Je baisse les yeux afin de prendre mon calepin dans mon sac et au moment où je relève les yeux, il n'est plus là.

Je regarde partout autour de moi et rien. Ai-je halluciné ? Comment a t'il pu se volatiliser aussi vite ?

Je range mon calepin et repars vers ma voiture, continuant à scruter autour de moi au cas où j'apercevrais de nouveau le délicieux mais trop mystérieux éphèbe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **__**: Merci à vous pour ces reviews, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que le premier chapitre soit si bien accueilli ! Voici donc la suite. Encore bravo à celles d'entre vous qui auront deviné que ma fic est librement inspirée de la série « Moonlight ».**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne semaine à vous tou(te)s !**_

_**PS **__**: Pour celles et ceux qui suivent ma fic « **__**Sur la ligne jaune**__** », sachez qu'il y aura un extrait du prochain chapitre sur mon site dès le milieu de la semaine prochaine (voir adresse sur mon profil) et qu'il paraîtra en entier sur le week-end prochain. À bon entendeur...**_

**CHAPITRE 2 – LE BRACELET ET MOI**

Dans la pénombre rouge de la pièce, je développe les photos prises ce matin. Je sors les clichés du dernier bac et les pends au fil au dessus de ma tête afin qu'elles sèchent.

Ce crime sans sang et l'homme mystérieux m'ont laissé une sensation de malaise tout au long de la journée. Même au journal, j'étais là sans être là...

J'apprécie la fraîcheur de la nuit accoudée à la rambarde de ma terrasse, un verre de vin rouge français à la main. Il est déjà minuit passé mais je ne trouverai pas le sommeil de sitôt, je le sais.

Mon portable se met à vibrer sur ma table d'extérieur. Un message.

_Je suis persuadé que tu ne dors pas._

_Paul_

Perspicace...

Le sourire aux lèvres je décide de lui répondre.

_Pitié, ne me fais pas la morale, j'ai eu une longue journée !_

_D'ailleurs, tu ne dors pas non plus... De permanence ?_

_B._

_Je sais que tu vas sauter de joie..._

_On vient de me mettre sur l'affaire du crime sans sang._

_P._

Mes yeux s'agrandissent à la nouvelle.

Je ne peux attendre et prends le combiné.

_'Je savais que tu ne pourrais même pas attendre une minute pour m'appeler, B'_

_'Paul, tu es sur l'affaire ! Mais c'est génial ! On pourrait peut-être s'entraider...'_

_'B, Quil m'a dit que tu t'étais déjà faite remarquer ce matin, tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te parler d'une affaire en cours...'_

_'Officieusement tout est possible, Paul, et je te rappelle que je peux t'être d'une grande aide ! Je peux aller fouiller dans les chemins boueux où même toi ne serais pas autorisé à fureter.'_

_'C'est bien ce qui me fait peur ma chérie... Cette affaire, c'est du lourd. On ne sait pas encore dans quoi on met les pieds et sur ce coup, je préfèrerais te garder en dehors de tout ça, ça pourrait être dangereux.'_

_'Mais je suis journaliste, et une bonne ! Je ne peux pas me contenter des potins de la jet-set!'_

_'Je comprends mais tu devrais rester en dehors de l'affaire, du moins cette fois-ci. Fais le pour moi..., promis?'_

_'Ok... je te le promets... Bonne nuit alors...'_, réponds-je d'un air faussement résigné, en croisant les doigts derrière mon dos en formulant ma promesse.

_'On se voit demain ma belle. Tu me manques. Je t'aime B.'_

_'À demain Paul. Je t'embrasse'_, le salué-je, prenant bien soin d'éviter les « trois mots fatidiques » qu'il crève de m'entendre prononcer.

A peine ai-je fini de raccrocher que je me précipite dans la chambre noire afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur les clichés qui devraient maintenant commencer « à parler ».

Les photos ne sont pas complètement sèches alors je les scrute une à une à l'aide d'une loupe.

Premier passage en revue...

Deuxième...

Sixième...

Rien de nouveau.

Onzième...

Quelque chose me trouble mais quoi ?

Douzième...

Bingo !

Il a un truc qui semble avoir pris le reflet du flash, là, sous le réfrigérateur à la porte enfoncée.

Quelque chose de brillant... Un bijou ? Serait-il tombé pendant la lutte ? Se pourrait-il qu'il appartienne au meurtrier ? J'approche ma loupe un peu plus mais il m'est impossible de distinguer parfaitement ce que c'est.

Ni une, ni deux, je me rhabille en vitesse et me précipite vers ma vieille mais fidèle mini Austin.

Alors que je m'apprête à démarrer, je ressens des picotements derrière la nuque. Je me sens...observée.

Mon père m'avait toujours dit qu'en situation difficile, il fallait savoir conjuguer intelligence et instinct. Et là mon instinct me dit que je ne suis pas seule. Je regarde autour de moi. Personne, pas d'ombre suspecte. Je démarre sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me gare une rue plus loin que la scène de crime. Je parcours le chemin à pied, discrètement.

Alors que je distingue enfin la maison, j'aperçois un flic devant la porte d'entrée. Merde ! J'aurais du m'en douter. Je décide donc de tenter une entrée par la porte arrière, qui donne directement sur le jardin.

J'enjambe la clôture grillagée et me faufile jusque la porte arrière... fermée à clé.

Je prends mon indispensable épingle à cheveux et commence à triturer la serrure qui finit par céder.

C'est à ce moment-là que les picotements le long de ma nuque redoublent, suivis d'une légère brise.

_'Ce n'est pas très légal de pénétrer dans une maison par effraction Mlle Bella Swan du LA Morning...'_, me dit une voix de velours derrière moi.

Je sursaute et me retourne immédiatement pour me retrouver devant le magnifique homme mystérieux de ce matin, ses yeux ambres fixés sur moi avec ce qui semble être un air appréciateur pendant que se dessine un signe moqueur sur son sourire.

_'Vous...vous m'avez fichu une de ces trouilles ! Non, mais ça ne va pas de faire un truc pareil ! Et puis qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là ? Vous me suivez, c'est ça?'_

_'Eh, ce n'est pas moi qui fourre une épingle à cheveux dans la serrure d'une porte qui mène directement à la scène de crime je vous rappelle ! Je pourrais vous poser la même question...'_

_'Je...je...je voulais jeter un autre coup d'œil sur la scène, c'est tout...'_

_'Auriez-vous découvert quelque chose d'intéressant?'_

_'Non, du tout ! Je voulais juste revoir la scène à tête reposée, c'est tout.'_

_'Vous mentez vraiment mal pour une journaliste'_, répond t'il dans un sourire.

J'entre dans la maison, passablement énervée par cet accompagnateur imprévu, certes sexy en diable mais vraiment dérangeant.

Alors qu'il me suit comme nous traversons le salon, je finis par lui poser la question qui me taraude depuis notre brève rencontre ce matin.

_'Et qui êtes vous au juste?'_

_'Je suis Edward.'_

_'Edward... Edward comment?'_

_'Edward...Edward.'_

_'Original de vous avoir collé le même nom et prénom, vous avez pensé à traîner vos parents en justice?'_, ironisé-je.

Il grimace.

_'Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître mon nom. Edward suffira'._

_'Très bien, au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair monsieur Edward Edward. Et que faîtes-vous dans la vie, je veux dire, en dehors de suivre les journalistes?'_

_'Je suis une sorte de … de détective privé.'_

_'Une sorte de ? Vous pourriez être plus explicite...'_

_'Contentez-vous de ma réponse, vous êtes beaucoup trop curieuse pour votre santé...'_

_'Menace?'_

_'Non, avertissement. Et taisez-vous où nous allons nous faire repérer par le flic devant'._

Abruti... Arrogant... Ce type est une plaie... Mais comment vais-je faire pour récupérer ce truc sous le frigo sans me faire remarquer ?

Nous entrons dans la cuisine, lieu où le crime s'est déroulé, et je me dirige vers le réfrigérateur, faisant semblant d'observer l'impressionnant enfoncement sur la porte. Sans que j'aie le temps de souffler, Edward est déjà derrière moi et me retourne violemment, me collant contre la porte du réfrigérateur, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ses mains posées de chaque côté de mon visage.

_'Qu'est-ce-que que vous me cachez, Bella?'_

_'Rien, rien du tout...'_, prononcé-je avec difficulté.

C'est le moment où jamais, je laisse tomber mon sac à mes pieds et me baisse pour le récupérer. J'en profite pour glisser discrètement ma main sous le frigo. C'est là que je frôle l'objet... Je m'en saisis hâtivement et le mets dans mon sac, ayant à peine le temps d'entrevoir qu'il s'agit d'un bracelet large en cuir avec une plaque en métal gravée d'une sorte d'armoirie.

Je me relève et pousse Edward de mon passage.

Je fais semblant de continuer à scruter la cuisine sous son regard inquisiteur. Dans un souffle d'exaspération, je retourne dans le salon et c'est alors que je constate que le sofa est abimé. Comme griffé. Étrange... Je n'ai pas remarqué la présence d'un chien ce matin. Je m'approche un peu plus. Les traces de griffures sont profondes. Une fois de plus, Edward est à mes côtés sans que je ne m'en sois aperçue.

_'Il n'y a ni niche dans le jardin, ni gamelle... Je me demande d'où proviennent ces griffures. De plus, elles ont l'air récentes. Se peut-il qu'elles soient là suite à la bagarre entre la victime et son assassin?'_, lui demandé-je.

Il s 'approche alors de moi à pas lents, le regard fixe et noir, presque inhumain. Je commence à avoir peur et recule jusqu'à buter contre le dos du sofa.

Il colle sa bouche glacée contre mon oreille.

_'Désolé Bella mais je dois le faire, tu es trop perspicace pour ton bien'._

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Il commence à prononcer une longue litanie dans une langue que je ne reconnais pas, prenant mon visage dans ses mains froides et me fixant de ses yeux noirs et effrayants. Une étrange sensation de léthargie s'empare de mon corps, mes paupières s'alourdissent sans que je puisse lutter. Puis c'est le trou noir.

Je me réveille avec un sentiment bizarre. Je ne me souviens de rien après être semble t'il, tombée dans les pommes. Je ne saurais même pas dire comment j'ai réussi à rentrer chez moi. Je m'étire et frôle un morceau de papier sur le drap. Je le prends et lis les quelques lignes.

_Le bracelet ne vous servira à rien sans la preuve que vous l'avez trouvé_

_sur la scène de crime. Abandonnez cette affaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Tout cela vous dépasse, croyez-moi. E._

Je me précipite vers mon sac pour vérifier si le bracelet y est toujours. Rien. Je me retourne, désespérée, et c'est là que je constate qu'il est en fait posé sur ma table de nuit.

Le con !

Je vais alors vers la chambre noire. J'ouvre la porte et allume la lumière. Un cri m'échappe.

Les photos où apparaissaient le reflet du bracelet ont disparu.

_'Espèce de salaud...'_, marmonné-je.


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **_**: **

_**MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS REVIEWS ! VOUS ÊTES NOMBREUSES À M'ENCOURAGER ET ÇA ME DONNE DU PEP'S !**_

_**J'ESPÈRE QUE CE CHAPITRE SERA À LA HAUTEUR DE VOTRE SOUTIEN.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE ET BONNE SEMAINE À VOUS TOUTES.**_

_**LILI**_

**ooOOoo**

**CHAPITRE 3 – UNE SALE JOURNÉE ET MOI**

Inutile de vous dire que je me lève particulièrement de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Cet Edward de malheur fait tout pour me pourrir la vie ! Aussi beau qu'il est con...

Après une douche rapide, j'enfile une robe légère et jette un dernier regard amer vers la buanderie qui me sert de labo photo. Je claque la porte d'entrée violemment et gratifie d'un regard noir mon voisin de palier qui ne cesse de me reluquer depuis son emménagement il y a un mois.

_'Ils ont tous décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui'_, marmonné-je.

À peine arrivée en bas de mon immeuble, j'aperçois un camion de la fourrière tracter ma voiture. Je me mets alors à courir aussi vite que mes escarpins me le permettent et le type s'arrête.

_'Monsieur, je suis la propriétaire de cette voiture. Ne me l'emmenez pas puisque je suis là. On peut certainement s'arranger, non?'_

_'Euh, désolé mam'zelle mais votre voiture était garée sur la pelouse. La loi c'est la loi.'_

_'Sur la pelouse?'_, m'exclamé-je interloquée. Ce crétin d'Edward a du certainement profiter de mon malaise pour garer ma voiture n'importe où... Il peut compter sur moi pour lui faire payer la note !

_'Vous pourrez venir récupérer votre véhicule à partir de 10h00 mam'zelle. Elle sera à la fourrière ouest. Le tout moyennant 125$ bien sûr.'_

_'125$ ? Non mais vous plaisantez ? Vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis Bella Swan du LA Morning !'_

_'Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je vous ai reconnue...'_

_'Alors vous me rendez ma voiture?'_

_'Non mam'zelle. Vous pourriez être la reine d'Angleterre que ça ne changerait rien. La loi, c'est la loi.'_

Et de là, il repart, me laissant en plein désarroi.

_'Espèce de salaud ! Vous allez voir le papier que je vais faire sur votre maudit service ! Je vous déteste !'_, lui crié-je alors que la camionnette s'éloigne, lui lançant de rage mon escarpin sans pour autant qu'il atteigne sa cible.

Quelques passants me scrutent alors que je récupère, penaude, mon escarpin.

Je suis bonne pour prendre le bus...

**ooOOoo**

J'arrive au journal avec une bonne heure de retard et les pieds meurtris par des escarpins absolument pas adaptés à la marche.

À peine ai-je le temps de m'installer à mon bureau et d'allumer mon PC que j'entends crier à travers la grande salle.

_'Bella!, mon p'tit!, dans mon bureau ! Im-mé-dia-te-ment !'_

Billy...

Si j'ai encore le droit à une leçon de morale, c'est sûr, je prends au moins un mois de congés.

J'entre dans le bureau de Billy.

Il est en train de dévorer un de ces sandwiches trop gras alors qu'il est à peine 10h00. Malgré trois infarctus ces dix dernières années, Billy a toujours refusé de corriger son style de vie. Sa femme Sue a beau le supplier d'être raisonnable, rien n'y fait. Une vraie tête de mule.

Billy est amérindien. Inutile de dire qu'il a du batailler dur pour monter le journal qui est à présent la référence des quotidiens de la côte Ouest. Je l'adore, malgré son côté paternel à outrance.

_'Dis-moi tout. Je veux tout savoir sur le meurtre sans sang ! Tu es la reine du scoop ma belle!'_

_'Ce n'est pas si simple, Billy...'_

_'Comment ça?'_

_'Billy, les flics ne me diront rien si je commence à publier quelque chose dès maintenant. C'est du lourd cette affaire'._

_'Très bien, je comprends. Ça ne me pose pas de problème tant que c'est toi qui détiens l'exclusivité'._

_'Je l'aurai. Paul est sur l'enquête'._

_'Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle!'_

_'Ouais...'_

_'Bella ? Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas?'._

_'Rien. Enfin pas grand chose. En fait il y a ce type, Edward « je-ne-sais-pas-quoi »...'_

_'Développe...'_

_'J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit depuis que je suis sur ce meurtre. Il est toujours où je me trouve.'_

_'Coïncidence?'_

_'Non. Hier soir je suis revenue sur la scène de crime et il était là lui aussi.'_

_'Ça ne ressemble plus vraiment à du hasard. Tu sais ce qu'il fait dans la vie ce Edward?'_

_'Pas vraiment. Il m'a dit qu'il était « un genre » de détective privé...'_

_'Alors ce n'est pas un détective privé. Tu devrais en parler à Paul. Tu es jolie et connue. Ce type est peut-être un maniaque qui s'est mis à te suivre'._

_'Non, je ne crois pas Billy.'_

_'Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça?'_

_'Il n'a rien tenté contre moi, enfin pas vraiment. J'ai découvert que les flics avaient manqué un bracelet qui s'était glissé sous le réfrigérateur. Je l'ai repéré sur un de mes clichés. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue sur la scène de crime. Mais Edward y était aussi. Je ne lui ai rien dit et ai récupéré le bracelet sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Après ça j'ai fait un espèce de malaise et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais chez moi, le bracelet avait changé de place et mes clichés le représentant avaient disparu'._

_'Incontestablement il est lié à ce meurtre...'_

_'Billy, sans mes photos, le bracelet ne sert à rien!'_

_'Certes, mais il aurait pu te le prendre aussi... Il sait surement que si tu l'as, tu pourras au moins te renseigner sur sa signification, son origine et surtout, son propriétaire. Je ne suis pas sûr que cet Edward veuille réellement te mettre hors circuit'._

_'Il n'a pas eu l'air de vouloir me proposer une collaboration si c'est ce à quoi tu penses...'_

_'Quoiqu'il en soit, suis la piste du bracelet et retrouve ce foutu Edward. Il sait quelque chose, j'en suis certain.'_

_'Reçu...'_

Je me lève et repars vers mon bureau. Je commande un taxi.

Je vais consacrer le reste de la journée à faire le tour des bijouteries de L.A.

**ooOOoo**

Il est 20h00 et ma journée chez les bijoutiers ne m'a pas fait avancer d'un pouce. Personne n'a reconnu le bracelet ou l'armoirie gravée dessus.

J'arrive dans le petit restaurant italien où j'ai rendez-vous avec Paul.

Il est déjà là, assis à notre table habituelle.

Je m'approche de la table et l'embrasse tendrement.

_'Bonsoir mon amour. Je t'ai commandé des pennes au basilic avec un verre de chianti'._

_'Merci Paul. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin'._

Il pose sa main sur la mienne.

_'Tu as l'air épuisée. Dure journée?'_

_'Oui, un peu. Je couvre une potentielle infidélité de l'actrice Mia Nicholls'_, mens-je.

_'Ah ouais ? Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle était de ce genre...'_

_'C'est pour ça que ça ferait un beau scoop ! Et toi, l'enquête avance?'_, essayé-je de détourner la conversation tout en glanant des renseignements.

_'Bella... Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas en parler'._

_'Je sais. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avançais, rien de plus'_, lui réponds-je innocemment.

Il soupire.

_'Pour l'instant, aucune piste. Rien de rien. On stagne. Par contre, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, quelqu'un s'est introduit sur la scène de crime hier dans la nuit. Tu vas rire mais au début, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être toi'._

À cet énoncé, j'avale un penne de travers et manque de m'étouffer. Je bois le verre d'eau que Paul me tend.

_'Pourquoi quelqu'un reviendrait-il sur la scène de crime. Il n'y avait aucune trace à effacer'_, me reprends-je.

_'On a vérifié. Il manque... un livre.'_

Ainsi donc Edward n'était-il pas là hier soir par simple hasard...

_'Un livre ? C'est ridicule. Le meurtrier ne se risquerait pas autant pour un simple livre...'_

_'À moins que celui-ci ait une importance particulière.'_

_'Que faisait la victime dans la vie?'_

_'C'était un scientifique. Il travaillait pour un laboratoire privé. Il venait de divorcer et vivait seul en attendant de vendre la maison'._

Intéressant... Une piste que je pourrais creuser. Il faudra que j'en parle à Billy.

Alors que nous lisons la carte des desserts, Paul reprend la parole.

_'Bella. Tu sais ma chérie, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de parler d'avenir. De notre avenir...'_

Je lève les yeux de ma carte et la pose sur la table, gênée.

_'Je sais que tu ne te penses pas prête mais j'aimerais qu'on essaye de vivre ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu?'_

_'Et bien, tu sais, Paul...'_, commencé-je à bredouiller.

Bip, bip, bip !

Sauvée par le bippeur de Paul !

Il pousse un soupir contrarié et me regarde, désolé.

_'Excuse-moi chérie, c'est le commissariat, il faut absolument que je rappelle'._

_'Pas de problème. Va s'y'_, lui réponds-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop soulagée.

Il s'éloigne, le téléphone à l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient à notre table, la mine contrite.

_'Je suis désolée mon amour. Ça tombe très mal mais je dois y aller. C'est urgent.'_

_'Ok, t'inquiète, je sais ce que c'est. Le devoir t'appelle.'_

_'Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi en attendant que je te récupère la voiture demain?'_

_'Non merci, Paul. Ça ira. Je vais rentrer à pied. Ce n'est pas loin et ça me fera le plus grand bien de prendre l'air.'_

_'Sois prudente. Je t'aime'_, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

_'Toi aussi sois prudent'_, me contenté-je de répondre.

**ooOOoo**

Je longe la rue qui borde l'océan. Il fait nuit et la fraîcheur est agréable. Comme nous sommes en plein milieu de la semaine et qu'il est déjà 23h30, les passants se font rares et seul le bruit des vagues, apaisant, trouble le silence.

Je prends la ruelle sur ma droite, moins éclairée mais elle est un excellent raccourci pour rejoindre mon immeuble. Seul le bruit de mes chaussures semble résonner.

Attendez...

Le bruit de mes chaussures ?

Mais mes chaussures en ce moment... je les tiens à la main !

Alors si je suis pieds nus, à qui appartient ce bruit de chaussures...

À peine ai-je fini ma réflexion qu'on me propulse contre le mur.

Je me retourne, terrorisée.

_'Où sont-ils?'_, me demande un homme aux cheveux blond châtain, courts.

_'Je ne... de quoi parlez-vous?'_

_'Ne me prends pas pour un con la fouineuse!'_, s'énerve t'il en m'enserrant la gorge.

_'Je ne comprends rien ! Que me voulez-vous ?'_, paniqué-je.

_'Je veux que tu me rendes le livre et le bracelet, compris?'_

_'Je n'ai pas ce que vous me demandez, je vous le jure!'_

Il s'approche encore plus de moi, comme si c'était encore possible. Son visage est très pâle et ses yeux... Ses yeux sont rouges. Comme injectés de sang.

Il penche sa tête contre mon cou, comme s'il voulait m'embrasser mais ce sont ses dents que je sens contre ma peau.

_'Tu es si belle... Et tu sens si bon... Je pourrais peut-être m'amuser un peu avec toi en attendant que la mémoire te revienne...'_

_'Mon dieu, non ! Lâchez-moi!'_, essayé-je de me débattre.

Mais il est fort, très fort, et déjà il glisse sa main glacée sous ma robe, remontant le long de ma cuisse. Il grogne.

J'ai tellement peur que je finis par m'écrier _'C'est bon, je vais tout vous dire!'_.

Il ricane et continue ses attouchements malgré tout, insérant sa main dans mon string.

J'hurle et les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues.

Tout à coup, le poids qui me presse contre le mur n'est plus et à ma plus grande stupéfaction, je vois Edward jeter mon agresseur contre le mur en face.

_'Elle ne sait rien Demetri, ne la touche pas!'_, lui crie t'il dans un râle.

_'Si elle ne sait rien, laisse-moi au moins m'amuser un peu... Il est rare de trouver un mets aussi savoureux...'_

_'Ne t'approche pas d'elle!'_

Edward le toise et grogne. On dirait presque qu'il feule. Ça n'a rien d'humain et je ne sais pas si c'est la peur qui me joue un sale tour ou si je deviens folle.

Le Demetri en question me jette un regard haineux et s'enfuit, non sans promettre de revenir me chercher très vite.

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, pétrifiée.

Sans que je l'ai vu approcher, Edward est déjà à genou devant moi. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et inspecte ma nuque, arborant tout à coup un air soulagé.

_'Est-ce que ça va aller ? Vous avez mal quelque part?'_

Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me vient une poussée d'adrénaline. Je me relève et me mets à lui crier dessus.

_'Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Si vous n'aviez pas garé ma voiture sur la pelouse je ne serais pas rentrée à pied ce soir ! Vous êtes un mufle ! Et je sais très bien que c'est vous qui avez le livre ! C'est ce que vous étiez venu récupérer la nuit dernière ! J'ai failli mourir par votre faute ! J'ai...'_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Sa bouche est sur la mienne. Elle est froide et dure, et douce à la fois. Je l'entends grogner. Encore.

Lorsqu'il rompt le baiser, je suis sans voix. Tétanisée. Comme muette.

Il me lance son sourire à tomber mais ses yeux ambres sont assombris et j'y sens un trouble. Sans que je puisse protester il me soulève et me porte, me ramenant en direction de mon immeuble.

Lorsqu'il me dépose devant la porte de mon appartement, je commence enfin à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle son baiser m'avait plongée.

_'Qu'êtes vous Edward ? Et ce Demetri ? Qu'est-ce-qui m'échappe?'_

_'Vous êtes trop observatrice pour votre bien, Isabella. Allez vous coucher.'_

Je m'énerve à son manque de réponse.

_'Ne me dîtes pas ce que je dois faire ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute je vous rappelle!'_

_'Eh ! Doucement ! Je vous ai tout de même sauvé la vie !_, se défend t'il, mi amusé-mi agacé.

_'Vous me devez 125$ de fourrière Edward de mes deux ! Bonne nuit!'_

Et c'est devant son sourire amusé que je lui claque la porte au visage.

**ooOOoo**

Cette nuit-là, alors que Bella est endormie, Edward est là, assis sur le rebord du lit, à veiller sur son sommeil.

**ooOOoo**

_**VOILI, VOILOU ! VOUS AVEZ AIMÉ ? VOUS AVEZ HÂTE DE CONNAÎTRE LA SUITE ?**_

_**ALORS FAÎTES PÉTER LA BULLE !**_

_**BISES,**_

_**LILI**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 – LA PORTE DES TÉNÈBRES ET MOI**

**CE QUI A ÉTÉ DIT :**

_**« LES INDISCRÉTIONS DE BELLA » – L.A. MORNING du 23 juin 2010**_

_**INCROYABLE :**_

_**UNE JEUNE ÉTUDIANTE A ÉCHAPPÉ DE PEU**_

_**À L'INCENDIE QUASI INSTANTANÉ DE SON SALON !**_

_**Jessica Taylor, jeune étudiante en « histoire et rites des civilisations disparues » à l'Université de L.A. a bien failli périr lors de l'incendie de son salon hier soir.**_

_**En effet, la jeune femme âgée de 23 ans dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre lorsque le feu a commencé.**_

_**Les pompiers interrogés sur les lieux sont unanimes : il est plus que rare qu'un incendie reste confiné à une seule pièce, surtout lorsque l'appartement est essentiellement constitué de bois.**_

_**George Ritter, chef du département des pompiers du 4è district a commenté : « Je suis encore abasourdi, c'est comme si le feu s'était arrêté net à l'entrée du salon et à la porte qui communique avec la chambre. Rien d'autre n'a été endommagé. C'est la première fois que je vois ça en plus de 25 ans de carrière. »**_

_**Les causes de l'incendie restent pour le moment indéterminées.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

**ooOOoo**

**CE QU'IL S'EST RÉELLEMENT PASSÉ...**

22 juin 2010

J'ai passé une sale nuit. Après l'agression dont j'ai été victime hier soir, j'ai eu l'impression d'être surveillée pendant mon sommeil. Certainement une petite réaction post-traumatique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai le droit à une excellente surprise lorsque je descends de chez moi. Ma voiture est garée à son emplacement habituel avec un bouquet de tulipes collé au pare-brise via un des essuie-glace. Pas de mot mais je sais que c'est Paul. Il est mignon ! Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il serait allé la récupérer si tôt. Quant aux tulipes, je suis ravie de constater qu'il a enfin compris que je détestais les roses !

C'est donc de bonne humeur et pleine d'une énergie nouvelle que je chasse de mon esprit le souvenir de l'agression de la veille et m'insère dans le trafic déjà chargé d'un Los Angeles au matin.

J'arrive dans la grande salle des journalistes et salue mes collègues. Je m'installe à mon bureau et commence à corriger les articles que m'ont ramenés Ben et Mike, mes deux assistants qui m'aident à couvrir les évènements sur tout L.A.

Une fois la relecture terminée, je décide de me jeter à nouveau sur la toile afin de percer le mystère de cette armoirie qu'aucun bijoutier n'a su reconnaître. Google est mon ami...

Sauf que là, même après deux heures de recherche approfondie : toujours rien !

Une main posée sur mon épaule me sort tout à coup de ma torpeur.

_'Salut Belli-Bella ! Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de mon article ? C'est pas du scoop ça ? Le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball surpris dans les bras d'un mec!'_

_'Salut Mike. Si, j'avoue que j'ai été assez étonnée quand j'ai corrigé ton article ce matin. Et les photos sont super nettes, félicitations. Il faudra quand même s'attendre à ce que Billy nous impose un droit de réponse pour ce pauvre bougre...'_

_'Qu'importe, le scoop est là ! Et t'en es où de ton bracelet?'_

_'Toujours rien...'_

_'Putain ! C'est quoi ces traces que tu as sur le cou ? Paul s'est mis au sexe bestial ? Je ne te savais pas du genre « homme des cavernes » mais je suis plutôt partant si tu te lasses de ton beau policier'_

_'Merci pour cette magnifique proposition, Mike, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... D'ailleurs, tu sais que dans certaines tribus, avoir un stylo planté dans les couilles est un signe de virilité ? Tu es toujours partant pour du sexe sauvage avec moi? '_, lui demandé-je malicieusement.

_'Euh... non merci Bella. Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger sexe et travail...'_

Alors qu'il engouffre un barre chocolatée, Mike reprend.

_'Tu sais Bella, pour ton histoire d'armoirie, je me disais, si personne ne la reconnaît, c'est peut-être parce que c'est beaucoup plus vieux qu'on ne le pense. Tu vois ? Comme une sorte de symbole ancestral...'_

_'Développe, Mike, j'ai une recherche à mener alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps avec tes idées saugrenues'_

_'En fait j'ai une vieille copine qui fait des études là-dessus. Elle prépare une thèse en histoire et rites des civilisations disparues à l'université. Elle pourrait peut-être t'aider?'_

_'Vieille copine ou ex conquête?'_

_'Peu importe, tu prends ou pas?'_

_'Pourquoi pas... Au point où j'en suis. Elle s'appelle comment?'_

_'Jess... Enfin Jessica Taylor.'_

_'J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un hybride entre Mme Irma et Dr Frankeinstein'_, lui souris-je en me levant et prenant mon sac.

_'Bah, tu vas où?'_, dit-il en me fixant.

_'Rencontrer ta mystique Jess!'._

**ooOOoo**

Je me gare sur le parking visiteurs de l'université et vais à l'accueil pour demander mon chemin.

Arrivée dans la bonne aile de la fac, je frappe à la porte de la salle d'étude où je suis sensée trouver l'amie de Mike.

J'entre. Une jeune femme est assise devant une table immense où sont jonchés des dizaines de livres à la couverture craquelée, aux pages jaunies et cornées, tels de vieux grimoires.

Je m'approche doucement et elle lève la tête.

_'Vous êtes Jessica Taylor?'_

_'Oui. Et vous êtes la journaliste qu'on voit sur les affiches et sur les bus ! __Bet... Betty Schwartz?'_

_'Bella Swan, du L.A. Morning'_, la reprends-je gentiment.

_'La classe ! Vous faîtes un article sur notre section ? Plutôt gonflé vu que tout le monde nous prend pour des fous...'_

_'Euh, non, en fait je viens de la part de Mike Newton. Il m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider sur l'une de mes recherches'._

_'Miky ! Le salaud ! Il n'a pas mal au cul lui ! Il me le joue « lover » pendant dix jours et au moment où je lui dis que j'aimerais bien faire l'amour au milieu de mes bébés parce que c'est signe de volupté, il se fait la malle!'_

_'Euh... vos bébés?'_

_'Ouais, mes mygales. J'en ai six.'_

_'Ah oui, je vois...'._

Je scrute la jeune femme devant moi, complètement perplexe. Elle fait plus ou moins ma taille, a de longs cheveux noir corbeau, le visage maquillé de façon à ce que sa peau soit très pale alors que ses paupières sont recouvertes de noir et ses lèvres teintes en rouge sang. Elle porte une espèce de robe en crinoline, style renaissance mais noire, genre « la femme de Dracula », avec de longs gants assortis et des bottes militaires avec des semelles plate-forme. À son cou et son poignet, un collier et un bracelet de cuir cloutés finissent sa panoplie de poupée trash. En y regardant bien, elle pourrait être très jolie sans tout cet apparat.

Je sors de la salle d'étude une heure plus tard. Finalement, Jess est une fille plutôt sympa si on nes'attarde pas sur son look et ses coutumes plutôt « non-conventionnelles ». En tout cas elle connait son sujet et les photos du bracelet que je lui ai données l'ont tout de suite emballée. Elle m'a promis de m'appeler dès qu'elle aura du nouveau.

L'heure du déjeuner approche et je me dirige vers le parking de l'université quand je m'arrête net.

Là, garée devant ma voiture se trouve une superbe volvo gris métallisée avec, appuyé sur la portière passager, un non moins superbe mâle, les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, me fixant de ses magnifiques yeux ambres.

Edward.

J'ai beau détester ce type quoiqu'un peu moins depuis qu'il m'a sauvée la nuit dernière_je reste le souffle coupé devant cette vue imprenable sur la perfection.

_'Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Encore en train de me suivre?'_, l'apostrophé-je.

_'Bonjour à vous aussi Isabella. Je me disais que vous aviez peut-être faim...'_

_'Oui. J'allais partir me chercher un sandwich justement'._

_'Je vous emmène.'_

_'Non merci. Je vous ferai remarquer que j'ai récupéré ma voiture qui, par votre faute, a dormi à la fourrière pour la modique somme de 125$'._

_'Montez'_, dit-il plus autoritairement cette fois-ci, me provoquant des frissons inavouables le long de mon dos.

_'Hors-de-ques-tion ! De toute façon je ne prends que des sandwiches très spécif...'_

Il me prend par le bras et me jette sur le siège passager. Alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la portière pour m'enfuir, il est déjà assis côté conducteur et me retient par l'épaule. Sa poigne est glacée mais mon corps, lui, bout.

_'Pourriez-vous rester tranquille ne serait-ce que cinq minutes?'_

_'Vous m'enlevez en plein parking et vous voudriez que je reste tranquille ?'_

_'Je vous emmène manger, nuance.'_

_'Je ne mangerai pas de toute façon'._

_'C'est dommage, j'ai déjà commandé votre sandwich au soja chez « Vegetarian's best »'._

Je le regarde, interloquée. Comment connaît-il mon sandwich préféré et où je l'achète ?

_'Arrêtez de vous poser des questions Isabella'_, répond t'il à ma question muette.

Je me tais et regarde la ville défiler par la fenêtre alors que nous roulons.

**ooOOoo**

Nous sommes assis sur un banc, sur la colline d'Hollywood surplombant la ville. Je mange silencieusement mon sandwich, Edward lui, admire la vue. Nous avons passé le trajet sans échanger un mot. J'avale la dernière bouchée et brise le silence.

_'Mon fiancé, Paul, est flic. Vous risquez de gros ennuis quand je vais lui dire que vous m'avez kidnappée.'_

_'Ah, parce que vous êtes fiancés maintenant?'_

_'Euh... et bien... c'est à dire... mais... mais comment savez-vous ça d'abord ?'_

_'Disons que vous piétinez mes plates-bandes alors je me renseigne'._

_'Vos plate-bandes?'_

_'Votre article empiète sur... ma communauté'._

_'Vous faîtes partie d'une secte, c'est ça?'_

_'Non, vous n'y êtes pas. Je vous ai dit que cela vous dépassait. Et surtout, c'est dangereux.'_

_'Je sais me défendre.'_

_'Comme hier soir?'_

_'Il... il m'a prise par surprise ! Et puis il avait tellement bu qu'il avait les yeux injectés de sang. C'est connu, l'alcool augmente la force physique...'_

_'Je ne crois pas non. Et je ne serai peut-être pas toujours là pour vous sortir d'un mauvais pas.'_

_'Eh ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé moi!'_

_'C'est vrai...'_

_'Qui êtes vous Edward ? C'est vrai quoi, vous me suivez, connaissez mes préférences alimentaires...et moi je ne sais rien de vous.'_

_'Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, Isabella. Rien que vous ne vouliez connaître, croyez-moi.'_

_'Dîtes-moi au moins quel est votre nom de famille...'_

_'Comment s'est passée votre entrevue avec Mlle Taylor?'_

_'Je rêve ! Alors vous m'espionniez vraiment !'_

_'Cette fille est une farfelue, Isabella. Elle ne vous mènera à rien de bon.'_

_'Pas plus que vous, Edward. Maintenant ramenez-moi au campus que je récupère ma voiture. Jessica peut m'appeler d'une minute à l'autre et il faut que je sois prête à la rejoindre'._

_'Vos désirs sont des ordres...'_

**ooOOoo**

Déjà 16h00 et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Jess. Je regarde sans intérêt les photos qu'a ramené Ben. La jeune starlette Brittany Spurs qui sort d'une boîte branchée ivre morte, sans culotte, mais avec un nouveau petit ami pour la nuit. Déjà vu, mais bon, ça intéresse nos lecteurs alors...

Tout à coup le téléphone se met à sonner. Je me précipite sur le combiné.

_'Bella Swan du L.A. Morning'_

_'Bella ! C'est Jess ! Bingo ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose!'_

_'Dîtes-moi tout.'_

_'Non, pas par téléphone. Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer. Rejoignez-moi à mon studio, au 16 South avenue, c'est derrière le campus.'_

_'Très bien, mais promettez-moi de garder vos mygales loin de moi'._

Elle rit.

_'Ok pour moi, c'est cool... A tout de suite'._

J'arrive vers 17h00 devant un lotissement composé de minuscules maisonnettes sur pilotis. Les logements étudiants nouvelle génération. A peine ai-je le temps de m'approcher de la porte que Jess est déjà sur moi, hyper enthousiaste.

Nous entrons dans son petit deux pièces et nous asseyons sur son vieux canapé dont les ressorts menacent à chaque seconde de faire de moi une brochette. La table du salon est recouverte de livres anciens.

_'Alors voilà ce que j'ai découvert. L'armoirie sur le bracelet est très ancienne. En fait, elle date de l'antiquité romaine. D'après la légende, il y avait une petite ville en Toscane, Volterra, où se trouvait la porte des ténèbres. C'est par là que les démons passaient de l'Enfer à la Terre. Seule une communauté appelée la communauté de Volterra ou les Volturi en italien, était capable de faire passer la porte des ténèbres aux démons. Grâce à des pouvoirs surnaturels et des incantations, ils pouvaient faire venir n'importe quelle monstruosité sur la Terre. Ça les rendait surpuissants. Tout le monde les craignait. Et les démons les courtisaient pour pouvoir enfin sortir de l'Enfer, leur cédant quelques pouvoirs en échange du droit de passage. On raconte même que ce ne serait pas la Peste qui aurait tué tous ces européens au Moyen-Age mais un déferlement de démons tout juste sortis de la porte des ténèbres grâce aux Volturi. Bref, à la Renaissance, un groupuscule s'est formé parmi eux. Les Cerbères. Lassés de la tyrannie orchestrée par les Volturi, ils se sont organisés pour empêcher les démons de sortir via la porte des ténèbres. On les appelle aussi les Gardiens de la Porte. Depuis ce temps, les deux clans s'affrontent sans relâche.'_

Je la regarde, circonspecte.

_'Mais... ce n'est qu'une légende... Ce n'est pas réel. Est ce que cela veut dire que le « crime sans sang » a été perpétué par un adorateur de cette légende?'_

_'Ou par un Volturi...'_

_'Ne soyez pas ridicule...'_

_'Les membres de ces deux clans ont un point commun. Ce sont tous des « sang-froid »'._

_'C'est à dire?'_

_'Ils sont rapides, puissants, très beaux, froids... et ils se nourrissent de sang humain. En fait, maintenant on les appelle plutôt... des vampires'._

Je me mets à rire. Je ris tellement que j'en pleure. Je ris tellement que je ne sais plus si c'est de m'être fait traîner dans une histoire absolument abracadabrantesque ou de la nervosité et du malaise que je ressens à ce moment précis.

_'Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça?'_

_'Ne le prenez pas mal, Jess. Mais ce sont juste des contes...'_

_'Très bien, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer des les invoquer?'_

_'Pardon?'_

_'Oui, de toute façon vous n'y croyez pas alors autant tenter...'_

_'Tenter... Tenter quoi exactement?'_

_'D'invoquer les démons ! Dans un des livres, il est marqué qu'ont peut ouvrir une autre porte des Enfers.'_

_'Jess, vous déraillez complètement là...'_

_'C'est cool Bella. De toute façon ce n'est qu'une vieille légende alors au pire, on se fera juste un peu de fun !... Allez, soyez sympa... Vous me devez bien ça, après tout c'est moi qui vous ai trouvé la signification de votre armoirie'._

Je me laisse convaincre, mi amusée, mi agacée. Après tout, ça me rappellera mes souvenirs d'adolescente...

**ooOOoo**

Je finis par me prendre au jeu devant l'enthousiasme communicatif de Jess. Nous finissons de mettre du sel devant l'entrée ainsi que devant la porte qui communique vers la chambre, soit-disant parce que ça empêchera les démons de sortir du salon.

En parlant du salon, il a subi une légère transformation : tous les meubles ont été poussés et à présent on peut voir un énorme pentacle entouré d'un cercle dessinés à la craie, des bougies posées à chaque extrémité. Ça ferait presque peur si ce n'était pas aussi risible...

Jess me dit qu'il est temps et nous nous tenons debout de chaque côté du pentacle. Elle prend son livre et commence à lire les incantations dans un style mélo-dramatique. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Elle a l'air si concentrée !

Au moment où je m'apprête à lui demander d'arrêter cette mascarade, un courant d'air pénètre la pièce, éteignant les bougies. Puis le contour du cercle s'illumine violemment et la craie qui faisait le contour du pentacle prend feu.

Nous crions de peur et Jess se précipite à côté de moi.

_'Oh mon dieu Bella ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?'_

Je suis terrorisée et n'arrive plus à bouger. Jess est blottie contre moi.

C'est là qu'à travers les flammes, une ombre apparaît. Il est en feu, ses yeux sont rouges, il est effrayant. Sa voix semble provenir d'outre-tombe.

_'Donne moi ton âme !'_

_'Oh mon dieu, il veut prendre notre âme, il a besoin d'une âme pour passer la porte!'_, me crie Jess dans le brouhaha du feu qui commence à se propager dans tout le salon.

_'Va t'en Jess !'_

_'Non!'_

_'Jess ! Ta chambre ! Cours dans ta chambre !'_

Elle me regarde, désespérée et terrifiée et finit par courir vers la chambre. Ça en fera au moins une de sauvée...

_'Donne moi ton âme !'_

Je fixe l'ombre effrayante.

_'Jamais!'_

Il approche alors brusquement son visage du mien et j'ai si peur que je manque de basculer. Malheureusement, dans un geste pour rétablir mon équilibre, mes bras ont pénétré la limite du cercle. Aussitôt, la chose terrifiante s'empare de mes poignets dans un rire guttural et essaie de m'entraîner à l'intérieur du pentacle. Je me débats mais mes poignets brûlent et la douleur est atroce.

Alors que mes forces commencent à céder et que j'entends Jess me supplier de résister, la porte d'entrée tombe et je le vois. Edward.

Allez savoir pourquoi, à ce moment là, je me sens soulagée. C'est juste incompréhensible.

Il se précipite sur moi et d'un geste puissant me retire de l'emprise du démon. Je tombe à la renverse sous la violence du choc. Je suis sonnée mais pas assez pour ne pas voir le spectacle se dérouler devant mes yeux. Edward passe ses bras à travers le cercle de feu et appuie sur la tête du démon, comme s'il voulait le faire rentrer sous terre. Le démon hurle et se débat mais en quelques secondes et un dernier cri, il n'y a plus rien. Le feu du cercle s'est éteint, le démon n'est plus là, seules quelques flammes lèchent encore les rideaux.

Edward me porte alors dans ses bras et m'emmène dans la chambre où est Jess. Il me pose sur le lit et prend le visage de Jess entre ses mains. Il commence alors une longue litanie et Jess s'effondre sur le lit, endormie.

Il me fixe et me tend la main alors que j'essaie encore de trouver une raison logique à tout ce que j'ai pu voir ce soir.

_'Viens, il faut partir avant que les secours n'arrivent'._

Je n'ai même pas la force de protester. Il me prend de nouveau dans ses bras et passe par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il se déplace à une vitesse telle que j'en ai mal au cœur.

_'Ferme les yeux'_, m'ordonne t'il.

En quelques minutes et sans que je sache comment il a fait, je suis assise sur mon lit, dans mon appartement, avec Edward qui me tend un verre d'eau.

_'Tout... tout cela s'est réellement passé, n'est-ce pas?'_, bredouillé-je.

_'Oui. Je suis désolé'._

_'Vous êtes... un gardien de la Porte des Ténèbres...'_

_'Oui.'_

_'Un... vampire?'_

_'Oui.'_

**ooOOoo**

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**__** :**_

_**C'est une première pour moi mais ayant pris un peu de retard, je profite de ma pause-déjeuner au boulot pour publier ce chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'avais ce scénario dans la tête depuis des jours mais je tenais absolument à bien le retranscrire de façon à ce que vous vous imaginiez bien les scènes (surtout celle de l'invocation des démons). Du coup je m'y suis reprise bien 2 à 3 fois pour l'écrire tel que je le voulais !**_

_**Sinon, j'ai été voir Twilight Hésitation samedi et je me suis régalée ! Heureusement, il été bien meilleur que le 2è volet (que j'ai trouvé moyennement réussi).**_

_**Je vous laisse, je dois reprendre le travail. Et faîtes éclater « ma bulle à review » ! LOL**_

_**PETITES DÉDICACES**__** :**_

_**À **__**Mel031**__** : Joyeux anniversaire ma belle ! J'espère que ton cadeau t'aura plu ! Bises**_

_**À Dex : Ma chérie, le plagiat, c'est la rançon de la gloire. C'est parce que ton blog est super qu'on te le copie autant ! Alors ne lâche rien, de toute façon, aucune ne t'arrivera à la cheville ! Et toc…**_

_**ENCORE UN GRAND MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**JE DÉDIE CE CHAPITRE À **__**PTITESFRIMOUSSES**__**. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EN RETARD MA BELLE ET BON RETOUR DANS NOTRE CATALOGNE CHÉRIE ! J'ESPÈRE VOIR BIENTÔT TA FIC SUR CE SITE... JE T'EMBRASSE.**_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **__**:**_

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews et un énorme pardon parce que je n'ai malheureusement pas répondu à tout le monde. Sachez que je suis encore en vacances et que je me ferai donc un devoir et un plaisir de vous répondre à tou(te)s sur ce chapitre. Cette fois-ci je ne manquerai pas de temps, promis.**_

_**D'ailleurs, pour me rattraper, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est plus long que les premiers (10 pages tout de même) et qu'il est agrémenté des savoureux commentaires d'Amandine alias **__**GDT**__** (au moins aussi cramée entre les deux oreilles que moi!).**_

_**Figurez-vous que la demoiselle, à l'occasion d'une review sur le chapitre précédent, me faisait part de sa déception de ne pouvoir commenter mes chapitres en temps réel. La review était enlevée, bien écrite, pleine d'humour et je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Ni une, ni deux, je lui envoie un défi : cap ou pas cap ? Et la demoiselle ne se défile pas, bien au contraire.**_

_**Je suis donc ravie de vous présenter ce chapitre qui est, cette fois-ci, le fruit de ma super collaboration avec **__**Amandine**__**. **_

_**MILLE MERCIS À TOI POUR TON TRAVAIL, TON AMITIÉ, TON HUMOUR, ET LE TEMPS QUE TU M'AS CONSACRÉ. EST-CE QUE JE T'ENGAGE ? … D'APRÈS TOI! lol **_

_**ET ENCORE UN GRAND MERCI À VOUS, MES FIDÈLES OU NOUVELLES REVIEWEUSES QUI M'ONT PERMIS D'ATTEINDRE QUASIMENT LES 100 REVIEWS APRÈS SEULEMENT 4 CHAPITRES. VOTRE SOUTIEN M'EST PRÉCIEUX, ET CE CHAPITRE SERA, J'ESPÈRE, UNE RÉCOMPENSE À LA HAUTEUR DE VOTRE GENTILLESSE.**_

_**Allez, on se re-concentre sur le principal : bonne lecture !**_

_**Lili**_

**ooOOoo**

**CHAPITRE 5 – « Dr BLATTE » ET MOI**

**CE QUI A ÉTÉ DIT :**

_**« LES INDISCRÉTIONS DE BELLA » – L.A. MORNING du 01 juillet 2010**_

_**UNE CÉLÈBRE ENTOMOLOGISTE DISPARAÎT MYSTÉRIEUSEMENT.**_

_**Carrie Turner, entomologiste de réputation mondiale a disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses la nuit dernière. La célèbre scientifique était spécialisée dans l'étude du comportement des blattes **__(N/GDT : non ne riez pas, ça peut être vachement intéressant une blatte)__**. Grâce à deux ouvrages devenus références, elle avait réussi à prouver le fabuleux pouvoir d'adaptation de ces insectes, ainsi que leurs instincts surdéveloppés pour trouver le partenaire idéal **__(N/GDT : vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, ça peut devenir très intéressant une blatte. Ne jamais sous estimer le fabuleux pouvoir de la blatte)._

_**Ces derniers temps, le docteur Turner travaillait recluse dans son laboratoire privé, cherchant à démontrer la ressemblance comportementale entre l'humain et la blatte.**_

_**« Le docteur Turner ne s'est plus présentée au laboratoire depuis deux jours. Ses collaborateurs se sont inquiétés et ont prévenu les services de police. À ce jour, nous avons vérifié tous les lieux connus de la disparue ainsi qu'enquêté auprès du voisinage. Personne ne l'a vue. Ses papiers et quelques effets personnels ne sont plus dans son appartement, il pourrait s'agir d'un départ volontaire. Quelques fois, les personnes surmenées ressentent le besoin de se mettre au vert », nous a commenté le Lieutenant Paul Cudlor **__(N/GDT : je suis assez curieuse quant à l'origine de ce nom…)__** de la LAPD.**_

_**Les services spécialisés continuent à enquêter.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

**ooOOoo**

**CE QU'IL S'EST RÉELLEMENT PASSÉ...**

_'Chérie, tu devrais dormir un peu plus. T'as l'air complètement ailleurs depuis deux jours __**(N/GDT : moi je dirais que ça fait depuis deux ans qu'elle est complètement ailleurs…)**__. Ça ne va pas au travail?'_

Non, Paul. Mon problème n'est pas le travail. Mon putain de problème c'est que j'ai failli me faire tuer par un démon il y a deux jours, que j'ai deux marques identiques sur l'intérieur de mes poignets qui pourraient passer pour des tatouages mais qui n'en sont pas, et que je viens de découvrir que le très charmant apollon _**(N/GDT : Oh oui parlons de lui)**_ qui me suit est un vampire, tout comme mon agresseur de la semaine dernière ! Alors oui, Paul, j'ai eu des semaines plus clémentes !

_'Je crois juste que j'ai besoin de vacances __**(N/GDT : On a toutes besoin de vacances avec Edward)'**_, lui réponds-je en embrassant son torse nu _**(N/GDT : du calme les filles, ce n'est pas Edward !)**_.

_'Dès que j'ai un peu moins de travail, je t'emmène à Hawaï. Ça te plairait?' __**(N/GDT : qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'on me dise ça… Ouais même si c'est Paul…)**_

_'Paul, je pourrais tuer pour une plage de sable fin et une rangée de palmiers...'_

_'En attendant, j'ai un moyen très efficace de te faire oublier les tensions du boulot et ce bon vieux Billy'_, me dit-il alors qu'il se positionne sur moi, embrassant ma mâchoire puis mon cou.

_'Waouh... tu es insatiable...__**(N/GDT : attends de voir Edward…)**__'_

_'Disons que ça faisait quelques jours que tu n'étais plus passée chez moi et que nous avons du temps à rattraper'._

Paul – Bella : 2ème round de la nuit...

_**(N/GDT : Euh, comment dire ? C'est tout ? Elle est où la suite ? Quoi, comment ça attends de voir Edward ? Ah ok ! *gros clin d'œil complice à l'auteure* -))**_

**ooOOoo**

J'arrive au bureau plus tôt que d'habitude, comme à chaque fois que je dors chez Paul. Pourquoi ? C'est simple. Pour éviter les conversations intimes du matin. Paul est comme ça, il attend toujours le matin pour les grandes annonces : me proposer de vivre avec lui, me présenter à ses parents, etc_**...(N/GDT : tu parles de conversations toi… Le matin au réveil ça devrait être interdit des trucs pareils)**_ Alors j'ai trouvé l'astuce. Je me lève et me douche sans bruit, lui prépare un café avec un mot comme quoi je suis partie et je quitte son appartement sur la pointe des pieds, attendant d'arriver à l'ascenseur pour mettre mes chaussures.

Vous trouvez ça immature ? Vous avez raison. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas avoir CE genre de conversation.

_'Bella ! Déjà ici ? T'as dormi chez Paul?'_, me questionne un Billy en pleine forme.

Merde... Suis-je si transparente ?

_'Euh oui... et puis j'ai des articles à corriger...'_, lui réponds-je embarrassée, ce qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer.

_'Bella... Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin grandir ? Tu es belle, talentueuse et Paul est parfait pour toi, arrête de repousser l'échéance, tu dois sauter le pas et t'investir dans cette relation. Il est fou de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage.'_

_'Pitié Billy, ne me parle pas mariage et enfants de bon matin...'_

_'Sans aller jusque là, je te demande juste d'arrêter de te comporter comme une adolescente. Tu pourrais au moins envisager d'aménager chez lui, non?'_

_'Ok Billy, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a promis?'_

_'Rien, tu sais que je te considère comme ma fille et je ne veux que ton bonheur...'_

Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir et il finit par abdiquer.

_'Oui, ok, Sue a eu deux trois contraventions pour mauvais stationnement et Paul a promis de les faire sauter à condition que je te touche un mot sur un possible aménagement avec lui'._

_'Je n'y crois pas ! Billy ! Comment oses-tu me faire ça ?'_

_'Euh... je vais dans mon bureau, j'ai du boulot'_, me répond-il penaud.

Le fourbe...

Moins d'une heure plus tard, je suis avec Ben et Mike en train de discuter la mise en page de ma chronique à paraître demain quand Billy nous interpelle de son bureau.

_'Bella ! Mike ! Ben ! Dans mon bureau!'_

Nous n'avons même pas le temps de nous asseoir. Billy semble excité et hystérique.

_'Un meurtre les p'tits gars ! Un truc bien lugubre sur Lafayette Avenue ! Dépêchez-vous de vous y rendre avant que le reste de la presse ne s'en empare !_

Ni une, ni deux, nous voilà tous les trois dans ma petite mini-Austin à serpenter dans les rues de L.A.

Nous arrivons enfin. Les flics sont déjà sur place mais heureusement pour nous, pas encore de journalistes. Pas de badauds non plus. J'approche de la scène de crime, Ben et Mike sur mes talons. Nous sommes dans une petite ruelle, certainement avec peu d'éclairage la nuit. Je repère ce qui semble être une porte de service et, à côté, deux grosses bennes à poubelle.

_'Mike ? C'est quoi derrière ? Un resto?'_

_'Non, c'est une boîte de nuit à la mode en ce moment. __Le Nightwatch'_, me répond-il.

Il y a une bonne dizaine de flics entre les deux bennes et je ne peux voir le corps. Je tente une approche.

_'Bella Swan du L.A. Morning, de quoi s'agit-il ? Savez-vous qui est la victime ? Est-ce un meurtre?'_

Le flic me scrute, souriant et se met à lancer un _'Hey, Paul ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta copine était aussi mignonne!'_

_'Justement Jacob, c'est ma copine alors pas touche ! Et laisse-la passer le cordon'_, rétorque une voix cachée entre les deux bennes et que j'identifie comme appartenant à Paul.

Je passe devant le Jacob en question qui ne manque pas de me murmurer « joli petit lot » _**(N/GDT : attends qu'Eward te chope toi)**_ et arrive au niveau de Paul qui est accompagné de deux collègues.

_'C'est franchement cool que ce soit ton chéri qui soit sur l'enquête. Ça nous assure le scoop sur cette affaire'_, commente Ben tout excité.

Paul vient vers moi et me sourit.

_'Salut bébé. Je savais que je finirais par voir ta jolie frimousse dans le coin'._

_'Est-ce que le fait de coucher avec l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête m'assure la primauté du scoop?'_, lui réponds-je espiègle.

_'Oui, certainement mais rien n'est gratuit...'_, me dit-il sur le même ton.

_'Oh beurk ! C'est dégueulasse!'_, ajoutent Ben et Mike, l'air faussement dégoûté.

_'Bon, je vous emmène voir le corps. J'espère juste que vous n'avez pas trop déjeuné ce matin'_, enchaîne Paul sans perdre de temps, reprenant d'un coup un ton professionnel.

_'Oh mon dieu ! Mais il y en a partout ! C'est horrible!'_, m'écrie-je.

Devant nous, un corps infesté de saletés de cafards. C'est immonde, on ne distingue quasiment plus la victime. Les insectes grouillent de partout, lui sortant de tous les orifices faciaux _**(N/GDT : et on ne voit pas les autres orifices… et j'ai osé écrire ça …)**_. Je sens la bile me monter à la gorge et m'écarte rapidement, la main devant la bouche. Je m'arrête au bout de la ruelle et m'appuie contre le mur, respirant à fond pour éviter de vomir.

J'entends des pas derrière moi. Paul.

_'Tu devrais retourner au bureau chérie, de toute façon nous allons emmener le corps'.__**(N/GDT : n'oublie pas les cafards hein)**_

_'Tu sais quelque chose sur la victime et les circonstances de sa mort?'_

_'Non, avec tous ces cafards, même le légiste n'a pas réussi à nous en dire plus. On sait juste que c'est un homme, la vingtaine. Peut-être une overdose... Après tout nous sommes derrière une des boîtes les plus branchées de L.A.'_

_'Et les cafards ?'_

_'Le corps est à côté de deux bennes, ça explique leur présence.'_

_'Mais je n'en ai jamais vu autant, Paul ! De plus, c'est comme s'ils étaient attirés par le corps. Je n'ai pas vu d'autres cafards dans la ruelle.'_

_'Franchement, je n'ai pas de réponse pour le moment. Je te tiens informée dès que j'en sais plus, ok?'_

_'Promis?'_

_'Tu sais que tu es ma journaliste préférée...'_

Il m'embrasse tendrement et repart vers ses collègues. Ben et Mike me rejoignent, complètement enthousiastes par le côté sordide de l'affaire.

**ooOOoo**

_'Bingo!'_, s'écrie Mike.

Nous sommes tous les deux assis à mon bureau, cherchant à nous renseigner sur le meurtre aux insectes de ce matin.

_'Dis-moi que t'as quelque chose, Mike...'_, soupiré-je.

_'Matthew Vineyard, fils unique de M. et Mme Vineyard, habitent les beaux quartiers, le Dr Vineyard est un membre éminent du comité d'éthique scientifique. Âgé de 23 ans, Matthew a quitté le domicile parental hier soir avec cinq amis pour aller passer la nuit à s'encanailler au « Nightwatch ». Il n'est pas rentré depuis, ses parents viennent de déclarer sa disparition. Ses amis disent qu'il draguait une femme et que ça avait l'air de bien fonctionner entre eux donc ils ne se sont pas inquiétés quand il a disparu, pensant qu'il était avec elle.'_

_'On a une description de la femme en question?'_

_'Difficile, la boîte était sombre mais elle serait blonde et de taille moyenne, apparemment la trentaine'._

_'Tu es en train de me décrire n'importe quelle fille de la côte ouest là!'_

_'Je n'ai rien de plus, désolé'._

_'Ok, je vais prévenir Paul. De cette façon il me devra un petit retour d'ascenseur.'_

Je m'empare du combiné et appelle Paul.

_'Lieutenant Cudlor __**(N/GDT : non rien à faire je ne me ferai jamais à ce nom…)**__, LAPD, en quoi puis-je vous aider?'_

_'C'est Bella.'_

_'Tout va bien bébé?'_

_'Oui. J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi. Un certain Matthew Vineyard a été porté disparu depuis la nuit dernière. Le dernier lieu où il a été vu est le « Nightwatch »'._

_'Je vais regarder ça tout de suite. J'imagine que ce n'est pas gratuit?'_

_'Je veux avoir accès aux résultats de l'autopsie'._

Pause. Soupir. Paul semble hésiter.

_'C'est d'accord. Mais tu viens seule. Pas de photo et rien sur ta chronique tant qu'on n'en sait pas un peu plus'._

_'Je marche.'_

_'Sois à la morgue dans une heure. L'autopsie est pratiquée par Sam'._

Je raccroche, le sourire aux lèvres.

_'Alors?'_, me lance Mike impatient.

_'Alors je te laisse. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai au bureau. Renseigne-toi sur la clientèle du club. Je veux que tu t'y rendes et que tu essayes de voir si quelqu'un se rappelle de Matthew et de sa jolie blonde. Appelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau.'_

_'Reçu, chef!'_

Je lui envoie mon plus beau sourire et me dirige vers le parking.

J'entre dans la morgue et suis le long couloir jusqu'à la porte où est indiqué _Dr Sam ULEY_. Je toque et une voix chaude et suave me dit d'entrer.

_'Salut Sam'_

_'Bella !'_

Il m'enserre dans ses bras et me soulève.

Sam est le meilleur ami de Paul. Il est beau, athlétique, adorable, intelligent et allez savoir pourquoi, toujours célibataire. Lui et moi avons toujours eu une petite attirance. Oh, bien sûr, il ne m'a jamais rien dit et moi non plus mais c'est un truc qu'une femme sent. J'imagine que si Paul n'était pas là, il se serait peut-être passé quelque chose entre nous.

_'Dis donc, Paul n'a toujours pas réussi à te mettre la bague au doigt à ce que je vois'._

_'Non, je suis un animal indomptable tu sais'._

_'Moi, je ne t'aurais pas laissé le choix...'_

Un silence étrange s'installe entre nous. Il a son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et place une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, laissant sa main s'attarder sur ma joue.

C'est ce moment que choisit Paul pour faire irruption dans la salle, apparemment complètement inconscient de l'air chargé d'électricité qui règne dans la pièce.

Lui et Sam se donnent une accolade amicale et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle d'autopsie.

_'Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?'_, lui demande Paul alors que Sam retire le drap du corps.

_'C'est le truc le plus dément __**(N/GDT : et j'ajouterais même dégueu...)**__que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir de toute ma carrière. Mes assistants ont mis plus de quatre heures à virer ces saloperies d'insectes ! Pour info, le type est mort d'un empoisonnement du sang, une grosse septicémie. On voit la trace d'injection là, à l'intérieur du coude. Quant aux bestioles, il s'agit de periplaneta americana. Des blattes.'_

_'Je ne savais pas que les blattes étaient nécrophages...'_, pensé-je à voix haute.

_'Elles ne le sont pas. Elles ont été attirées par le composant trouvé dans le corps de la victime. Elles l'ont... littéralement bouffé de l'intérieur...'_

_'Oh mon dieu ! C'est horrible!'_, m'exclamé-je.

_'Sam, tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a volontairement drogué un gamin avec une substance dans le but d'attirer à lui une nuée de cafards qui l'ont dévoré de l'intérieur?'_, demande Paul interloqué.

_'Oui et non. Comme je l'ai dit, le gamin est mort suite à une septicémie. Le mélange entre le sang et le composé chimique injecté lui a été fatal en une à deux minutes maximum. Il a peut-être à peine pu voir les blattes arriver, c'est tout. Et heureusement...'_

_'Et quel est le composant qui lui a été injecté?'_, me reprends-je.

_'J'ai du faire quelques recherches et j'ai fini par trouver que cette substance a été créée par le Dr Carrie Turner, entomologiste de profession. Elle l'utilise dans le cadre de ses études sur le comportement des blattes, dont elle est spécialiste.'_

Nous repartons un quart d'heure plus tard, le cœur et le cerveau retournés par ce que nous venons d'apprendre.

**ooOOoo**

_'Bizarre la vie quand même... Matthew Vineyard meurt d'un empoisonnement du à une injection qui sert aux entomologistes dans leurs études sur les blattes et lui-même est le fils d'un scientifique qui siège au comité d'éthique scientifique... Il y a vraiment des trucs du destin qui m'échappent...'_, dis-je à Paul alors que nous sommes en voiture et qu'il me ramène chez moi.

_'Mike a réussi à avoir des informations?'_

_'Vue l'heure, il n'a pu discuter qu'avec le personnel qui ne se rappelle pas de grand chose. Apparemment, la clientèle est constituée de la jeunesse riche et bourgeoise de LA. Ceci dit, il s'est porté volontaire pour y passer une partie de la nuit et interroger les clients'._

_'Pas étonnant de la part de Mike...'_

Il est 22h00 passées lorsque j'arrive enfin chez moi. Paul m'a déposée sans évoquer un hypothétique aménagement et je me dis que finalement, je ne m'en sors pas si mal.

Je prends une douche longue et relaxante puis vais vers la terrasse seulement vêtue de ma serviette de bain. Je m'installe sur la chaise longue et commence à boire mon verre de Bourgogne quand je sens des picotements dans ma nuque.

_'Bonsoir Edward'_, dis-je dans un sourire, sans même prendre la peine de me retourner.

_'Bonsoir Isabella. C'est bien la première fois que je me sens prévisible...'_, me répond-il de sa voix douce et langoureuse.

Il arrive enfin dans mon champ de vision et comme à chaque fois, je suis subjuguée par sa beauté surnaturelle. Il se tient debout devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur, et je me sens flattée de voir ses yeux parcourir mon corps à peine couvert.

_'Je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais depuis...'_

_'Depuis que j'ai été marquée par un démon et que j'ai découvert que tu n'avais pas besoin d'une clé pour entrer chez moi?'_

_'Oui, quelque chose comme ça...'_

_'Je vais bien, je crois. Ou alors je n'ai pas bien réalisé ce qu'il m'arrivait...'_

_'C'est mieux que je ne l'espérais.'_

_'Qu'attends-tu de moi Edward?'_

_'Je... je ne comprends pas ta question'._

_'Tu as effacé la mémoire immédiate de Jess ce fameux soir, pourquoi pas la mienne?'_

_'Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je pense encore avoir besoin de tes compétences de journaliste pour m'aider à retrouver les démons égarés'. __**(N/GDT : ben oui des fois qu'elle puisse mettre des avis de recherche dans son journal. Je vois bien le genre : « charmant vampire recherche démon tout feu tout flamme pour nuits endiablées » pourquoi je me verrais bien répondre à ce genre d'annonces ?)**_

_'Foutaise, Edward ! Tu fais ça depuis la nuit des temps ! Et je ne vois pas comment un vampire peut avoir besoin d'une humaine, franchement'. __**(N/GDT : pour des nuits endiablées ?)**_

_'Tu as raison.'_

_'Alors, que suis-je pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?'_

Silence.

_'Ce meurtre sur lequel tu es en ce moment, avec les blattes, il y a quelque chose de... de démoniaque derrière cette affaire, je le sens.'_

_'Félicitations Edward, excellent moyen de détourner la conversation'._

_'Isabella, je ne plaisante pas. Reste en dehors de ça.'_

_'Alors tu es sérieux ? Tu m'as encore épiée ?' __**(N/GDT : ou matée ?)**_

_'Je ne t'épie pas. Je veux juste te protéger'. __**(N/GDT : il avoue lui-même, il ne l'épie pas…)**_

_'Edward, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont plus besoin d'être protégée__s__ que moi ! Je ne suis pas une petite humaine fragile et cassable ! De plus, maintenant, je connais l'existence des démons parmi nous'._

_'C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je te protège'._

_'J'ai Paul. Il est flic. Il est tout à fait capable de me protéger!'_

_'Comme cette nuit où un vampire a failli te tailler en pièce ou comme quand tu as eu la brillante idée d'ouvrir la Porte des Ténèbres?'_

_'C'est bas...'_

_'Non, c'est la vérité Isabella. Tu te caches derrière une relation que tu ne veux même pas avoir. Quand comptes-tu lui avouer que tu n'as pas l'intention de jouer au petit couple avec lui ?'_

_'Je t'interdis, Edward ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ! Tu ne me connais même pas ! Paul et moi, nous prenons notre temps!' __**(N/GDT : ce n'est pas vraiment Paul qui prend son temps quand même…)**_

_'Moi en tout cas, je sais que tu préfères les tulipes et que tu détestes les roses. Je sais que tu aimes le rouge mais que la couleur qui te va le mieux est le bleu foncé. Je sais aussi que ton père te manque et que tu as peur de t'attacher parce que tu ne veux plus te sentir abandonnée. Est-ce qu'il sait tout ça, lui ? Je ne pense pas, non. Sinon il aurait gagné ton cœur. Ciel, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que son meilleur ami était amoureux de toi!' __**(N/GDT : il lui fait une déclaration ou quoi ? Mais c'est vrai que pour le meilleur ami, Paul est quand même le roi des cons…)**_

_'Va-t'en, Edward !'_

Mes yeux sont troublés par les larmes, je tremble par l'émotion. De colère je jette mon verre au sol, le vin se répandant lentement sur le carrelage de la terrasse.

Il me regarde, l'air peiné.

_'Reste en dehors de cette enquête, Isabella. Je ne te le dirai pas deux fois.' __**(N/GDT : ou sinon quoi ? Je vais encore venir te sauver ? Comme s'il en était blasé…)**_

Il saute de la balustrade de la terrasse et disparaît dans la nuit, me laissant seule avec mes vérités et ma douleur.

**ooOOoo**

Une femme. Ses pupilles claires deviennent subitement noires. Deux grandes mandibules sortent de sa bouche. Il faut que je recule, que je m'enfuie. Elle veut... m'avaler ?... m'aspirer ?

_Buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... _

Je m'assois dans mon lit en sursaut, le corps en sueur, les marques sur mes poignets me brûlent. Je regarde l'heure. 04H10. Je me rends compte que c'est le vibreur de mon téléphone qui m'a réveillée. Je décroche et m'aperçois que les contours des « tatouages » sont rougeâtres, comme s'ils avaient été marqués au fer. Comme après mon agression par le démon dans le salon de Jess.

_'Allô?'_

_'Bells, désolé, c'est Mike'._

_'Mike ! Du nouveau?'_

_'Euh... oui, malheureusement...'_

_'Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe?'_

_'Une autre victime. À quelques mètres de l'endroit où on a trouvé le corps de Matthew Vineyard. Il est... infesté de blattes'__**(N/GDT : ne pas penser aux orifices, ne pas penser aux orifices, ne pas penser aux orifices).**_

_'Merde! __**(N/GDT : Ah elle y a pensé…)'**_

_'Je suis désolé, Bells. J'étais pourtant dans la boîte et je n'ai rien remarqué'._

_'Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Mike. J'appelle Paul et j'arrive'._

_'Pour Paul, pas la peine, je l'ai prévenu. Pour le reste, t'inquiète, je prends les photos et je tache de fouiner pour avoir quelques informations.'_

_'Ok. Merci Mike. Je passerai chez le Dr Turner dès la première heure. On se retrouve au journal.'_

Merde ! Il ne manquait plus qu'un second meurtre... Et si Edward avait raison ? S'il s'agissait d'un démon ? Mais genre quoi ? Démon de la blatte _**(N/GDT : allez savoir pourquoi, j'allais demander s'il était joueur de baseball… Laissez tomber, mon cas est désespéré) **_? Ça me paraît difficile à concevoir ! Et puis qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec les marques sur mes poignets ? Est-ce du à mon cauchemar ? Je suis un peu perdue là...

Je me prépare un café et retourne au lit, mon ordinateur portable sur les cuisses.

Voyons ce que nous dit _google_ sur le Dr Turner.

Je m'empare du bloc-note sur ma table de chevet et y inscris tout ce que je trouve sur l'entomologiste.

Trois heures plus tard, je descends les escaliers qui mènent au parking en bas de chez moi.

_'Merde ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! __Quelle poisse!'_

Un des pneus est crevé... _**(N/GDT : Serait-ce notre vampire préféré le coupable ? Moi je dis ça sent le coup monté vampirique)**_ De colère, j'envoie un grand coup pied dans la roue qui s'avère être bien plus costaud que mon pied et je crie de douleur.

J'entends un petit rire étouffé. Je me retourne. Il est là, appuyé contre sa volvo flamboyante, un sourire en coin et les clés de sa voiture qu'il agite devant moi.

_'Besoin d'un taxi ? Je t'offre mes services gratuitement'._

_'Je suis tout à fait capable de changer un pneu, merci. Au revoir Edward'._

Alors que je sors le cric du coffre de ma voiture, Edward arrive à une vitesse vampirique et enfonce sa clé dans un deuxième pneu, sans se départir de son magnanime sourire. Non mais je rêve ! _**(N/GDT : Oh oui moi aussi *soupir de contentement* euh non, je suis agacée, très agacée *nouveau soupir*)**_

_'Co… comment oses-tu faire ça ? Tu viens de me crever deux pneus ! Dis-moi que je dors encore et que ce n'est qu'un putain de cauchemar !'_

_'Tu es si têtue. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé...'_

_'Pour ne pas que je me rende chez le Dr Turner... Je ne vois pas en quoi une entomologiste peut être dangereuse ! De plus, elle est la seule à pouvoir me renseigner sur la substance qui a empoisonné les victimes ! Si tu crois que tu peux m'en empêcher, tu rêves ! Je prendrai un taxi'._

_'Isabella. Je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de faire ce que bon te semble. Je te demande juste de me laisser t'accompagner.'_

Je pousse un soupir.

_'Ok. J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.'_

_'En effet'_, me répond-il en ouvrant la portière passager pour moi.

**ooOOoo**

_'Dr Turner, vous étiez sous les feux de la rampe suite à vos publications majeures sur le comportement des blattes, pourquoi vous être tout à coup recluse dans votre laboratoire privé ? Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec le fait que votre étude en cours ait créé la polémique et que le comité d'éthique scientifique vous ait menacé de sanction si vous continuiez sur cette voie?'_, reprends-je.

Edward et moi sommes dans le laboratoire privé du Dr Turner. Partout autour de nous, des étagères barrent les murs. Des centaines de bocaux avec des blattes de tout type y sont posées. Ça me fiche des frissons dans le dos. Edward, lui, les observe nonchalamment pendant que je pose mes questions.

_'Écoutez, Mlle Swan, je connais bien votre chronique et je la lis assez régulièrement mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette interview peut être intéressante pour vous. Habituellement, vous ne traitez pas ce genre de sujet il me semble'_, me dit-elle de son air hautain.

_'Je voudrais développer ma chronique avec des petits portraits hebdomadaires de gens qui ont connu un parcours hors du commun. Vous êtes jeune et avez acquis vos galons de scientifique émérite à l'âge où d'autres sont encore au beau milieu de leur parcours étudiant. Votre vie m'intéresse'_, lui mens-je.

Elle me regarde de haut en bas, jaugeant la véracité de mes dires.

_'Bien sûr. __Vous m'en voyez flattée'_, répond-elle entre ses dents, pas le moins du monde convaincue.

_'Dr Turner, vous avez inventé une substance qui vous sert à attirer les blattes lorsque vous faîtes vos expériences. D'autres que vous s'en servent-ils?'_

_'Oui. Sa composition chimique est étalée sur toutes les revues scientifiques mondiales, n'importe qui peut l'utiliser.'_

_'Très bien, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps'._

Je fais signe à Edward que nous partons et au moment où nous sortons du laboratoire, il se retourne une dernière fois vers le Dr Turner.

_'Excusez-moi Dr Turner, vous sortez souvent dans les clubs le soir?'_

_'Euh... non. Une vie de scientifique ne permet pas ce genre de loisirs'._

Quand nous montons dans la voiture, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder mes poignets qui me font à nouveau souffrir. Ils sont rougis.

Edward fixe mes poignets et les soulève.

_'Isabella, qu'est-ce-que c'est?'_

Je lui explique comment les premiers symptômes sont apparus, suite à mon cauchemar, puis qu'ils sont revenus lors de mon entrevue avec le Dr Turner.

_'Je ne vois qu'une explication : ils rougissent en présence des démons'._

_'C'est du délire ! Tu plaisantes là?'_

_'Non. Et j'ai ressenti une force démoniaque dans le Dr Turner'._

_'Elle serait un démon?'_

_'Je pense plutôt qu'elle a passé un pacte avec l'un d'eux.'_

_'Mais dans quel but ? Tuer des jeunes hommes de manière spectaculaire ? C'est une scientifique voyons!'_

C'est à ce moment que j'obtiens ma réponse.

Mon portable se met à sonner.

_'Allô?'_

_'Bella, c'est Sam'._

_'Sam ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe?'_

_'Je viens de terminer l'autopsie du deuxième corps. Mêmes circonstances que la première. Septicémie.'_

_'Je m'en doutais...'_

_'Mais le meilleur c'est que la victime s'appelle David Miles, fils du Pr Miles, président du conseil d'éthique scientifique'._

_'Merde... Merci Sam!'_

_'De rien. Mais pas un mot à Paul, je n'étais pas sensé t'en parler avant lui'._

Edward me regarde. Il a entendu ma conversation avec Sam.

_'Je crois que nous avons notre mobile. Le Dr Turner s'est vu refuser le droit de continuer sa précieuse étude par le conseil d'éthique. Elle a décidé d'éliminer les enfants des membres siégeant au conseil pour se venger. Il va falloir agir vite, elle va recommencer'_, dit Edward.

**ooOOoo**

Nous avons eu tout le reste de la journée pour monter le plan. Mike va se faire passer pour Jonathan Burt, fils d'un des membres du conseil. Tout comme lui, il est blond aux yeux bleus. Sauf que le vrai Jonathan Burt ainsi que ses amis fils des membres du conseil ont reçu une très alléchante invitation à passer deux jours à Las Vegas. Merci Edward. Ils sont à présent hors de danger.

Quant à Edward et moi, nous jouerons au gentil petit couple qui va lui aussi se rendre au Nightwatch, histoire de couvrir les arrières de ce bon vieux Mike qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très rassuré à l'idée de jouer les chèvres _**(N/GDT : mais ça lui va comme un gant, on ne l'aurait pas imaginé autrement**_). Et encore, s'il savait qu'il avait à faire à une force démoniaque... _**(N/GDT : c'est bien connu que Mike Newton est un grand courageux ! lol elle est bien bonne celle-là ! !)**_

Bien sûr, cette idée ne m'enchante pas non plus _**(N/GDT : oh arrête, que celui ou celle qui aime bien Mike lève la main ! Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais, y a pas grand monde… Moi j'ai pas levé la main hein !)**_. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Mike _**(N/GDT : et pourquoi ça ? c'est bon j'arrête… Même pas un peu ? Ok, ok, je me tais…) **_mais je sais que je peux compter sur Edward _**(N/GDT : oh mais on le sait toutes… Huummmm)**_. Et puis il est hors de question de prévenir Paul _**(N/GDT : ça je suis bien d'accord, c'est Edward et moi euh toi ! Huummmm)**_. Comment ferais-je pour lui expliquer que la tueuse est en fait une créature démoniaque _**(N/GDT : et qu'en plus tu en pinces pour un vampire ? Non ça ne se fait pas, c'est intime quand même)**_?

Nous arrivons au club vers 00h30. Edward est absolument craquant dans son jean de couturier _**(N/GDT : tu m'étonnes) **_et sa chemise qui laisse deviner sa musculature parfaite _**(N/GDT : évidemment ou avidement devrais-je dire… J'ai une petite dyslexie, je confonds souvent le « e » et le « a »).**_ Pour ma part, une petite robe noire courte et sans manche ni bretelle a fait l'affaire _**(N/GDT : je suis sûre qu'Edward n'a rien contre…)**_. D'ailleurs, elle semble plutôt plaire à Edward... _**(N/GDT : qu'est-ce que je viens de dire…)**_

Nous faisons la queue _**(N/GDT : comment ça ? euh non rien…)**_ juste deux personnes derrière Mike, de façon à ne pas le perdre de vue. En vision périphérique, je remarque les voitures de flics postées partout autour du club.

Nous nous installons au bout du bar. Le club est très bruyant. Mike nous fait un signe de tête et va s'installer un peu plus loin. Edward repère le Dr Turner. Il prévient Mike du regard et comme prévu, celui-ci fait tomber son portefeuille avec la carte d'identité de Jonathan Burt à quelques pas d'elle. Elle le lui ramasse et engage immédiatement la conversation avec lui. Jusque là, le plan semble fonctionner.

_'Isabella, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire tout ça. Je regrette, sincèrement' __**(N/GDT : arrête, on sait tous que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher)**_, me dit alors Edward, se penchant sur mon oreille pour que je l'entende _**(N/GDT : comme ça, ça tombe bien, il est très très proche…)**_.

Son souffle dans mon cou me fait frémir _**(N/GDT : vraiment très très proche…)**_. Il est si près de moi. Nos lèvres pourraient presque se frôler _**(N/GDT : hhhuuuummmmmmmm ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !)**_.

_'C'est bon, Edward __**(N/GDT : Ah ça pour être bon…)**_._ Laisse tomber. De toute façon ce n'était que la vérité...'_

_'Non. C'est faux. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. J'étais en colère et... jaloux __**(N/GDT : MDR !)**__'._

_'Jaloux?'_

_'J'ai entendu ce que t'a dit Sam, ainsi que ses pensées. Je l'ai vu prendre une mèche de tes cheveux et caresser ta joue... Tout ce que moi, j'aurais aimé faire... et dire. Et j'étais tellement en colère contre Paul de ne rien faire de plus pour te garder. Je lui en voulais de ne rien remarquer __**(N/GDT : je peux encore rire ou je me répète ?)**_._'_

Ses aveux me sidèrent. Je ne sais quoi dire. Nos bouches se rapprochent dangereusement lorsque j'aperçois le Dr Turner emmener Mike hors de la piste de danse _**(N/GDT : ce n'est pas la 1**__**ère**__** fois qu'il est pénible celui-là !)**_.

_'Edward ! Elle va emmener Mike derrière!__**(N/GDT : t'aimerais bien être à sa place hein ? Et que le ravisseur soit ton vampire préféré hein ? Comment ça c'est ce que moi je voudrais ? N'importe quoi….)**__'_

_'Suis moi, il faut qu'on y soit avant elle!'._

Nous arrivons dans le couloir sombre qui mène aux WC puis un peu plus loin, à la porte de secours arrière. Le Dr Turner approche avec Mike, lui tenant la main.

_'Elle va nous repérer, Edward'_, lui murmuré-je à l'oreille.

_'Fais-moi confiance et laisse-toi faire'__**(N/GDT : ok je vais me laisser faire, je veux dire « vas-y Bella, laisse toi faire ! »)**__._

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il se jette sur ma bouche _**(N/GDT : moi non plus je ne réagis plus là…)**_, forçant immédiatement l'accès derrière mes lèvres. Le baiser est passionné _**(N/GDT : *gémissement*)**_. Nos langues se caressent avec fougue _**(N/GDT : *gémissement*)**_. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux et il me soulève, se positionnant entre mes jambes que j'encercle autour de sa taille _**(N/GDT : GDT est actuellement indisponible, veuillez laisser un message après le biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip, bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip)**_. Il s'empare d'un de mes seins à travers le tissu de ma robe qu'il remonte légèrement afin de glisser son autre main un peu plus haut sur ma cuisse _**(N/GDT : *GDT toujours pas là*)**_. Je sens son érection énorme _**(N/GDT : ? ? ? ? ! ! ! !, oh mon Dieu ! ! ! Enorme comme ENORME ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !)**_ contre mon sexe, et croyez-moi, on n'est plus du tout dans la simulation _**(N/GDT : ca fait un moment que je ne simule plus…)**_.

La supercherie semble fonctionner car même Mike ne semble pas nous reconnaître lorsqu'il passe à côté de nous, accompagné du « Dr blatte » _**(N/GDT : ben ça y est, pour le côté excitation on repassera, parce que bon Mike et blatte dans la même phrase moi ça me coupe tout…)**_.

Avant d'accéder à la porte de secours, celle-ci l'entraîne dans une petite réserve, juste à côté.

_'Maintenant!'_, me crie Edward, me sortant de ma torpeur érotique _**(N/GDT : euh comment ça maintenant ? Non attends un peu j'y suis presque)**_.

Il me prend la main et nous courons vers la réserve.

_'Merde ! La porte est fermée à clé de l'intérieur!'_, m'écrie-je à l'encontre d'Edward.

Il me demande de me pousser et défonce la porte d'un coup d'épaule _**(N/GDT : t'es sûre que c'est que la porte ?)**_.

Juste à ce moment, Mike crie de toutes ses forces, apparemment terrorisé. Le docteur est de dos et elle tient fermement Mike entre ses mains, le coinçant contre les étagères _**(N/GDT : ah oui c'est que la porte…)**_.

_'Hey ! Dr blatte ! Bas les pattes je te prie!'_, l'interpelé-je pour faire diversion.

Elle se retourne et j'ai alors une vision d'horreur. Ses yeux sont complètement noirs, sans pupille ni iris et deux grandes mandibules sortent de sa bouche _**(N/GDT : je crois qu'elle n'a pas eu la meilleure partie du pacte avec le démon…)**_. Des pattes lui ont poussé le long des côtes _**(N/GDT : définitivement non…)**_.

_'Oh mon dieu!'._

Edward se jette sur elle et une lutte acharnée commence. Je dégage Mike de l'étagère et le secoue afin qu'il réagisse.

La blatte géante a réussi à mettre Edward à terre et elle le maintient au sol. Il lutte pour éviter d'être touché par les mandibules. Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de l'aider. C'est là que me vient une idée : de l'insecticide _**(N/GDT : ne vous séparez jamais de votre bombe Catch qui zigouille aussi bien les insectes rampants que les volants, question de survie)**_. Après tout, nous sommes dans une réserve, non ?

_'Mike ! Trouve de l'insecticide!'_

Je cherche de mon côté mais ne trouve rien.

_'J'ai !'_, crie alors Mike. Il m'envoie le bidon que je rattrape in extremis. Edward m'observe du coin de l'œil alors que je m'approche. Il enfonce alors sa main dans le ventre du Dr blatte et la retourne de façon à la surplomber et la maintenir au sol.

_'Va s'y Isabella ! Maintenant!'_, m'ordonne-t-il alors qu'il écarte le trou qu'il a fait dans l'abdomen de la blatte géante _**(N/GDT : vision plus que dégueulasse…)**_.

J'y verse le contenu entier du bidon d'insecticide _**(N/GDT : oh oui, là faut pas lésiner, ah bas la Planète, ah bas les économies ! !)**_ et la blatte se met à émettre des bruits assourdissants. Edward se relève, la laissant se débattre de douleur devant les yeux effarés de Mike _**(N/GDT : une petite incantation oubli de mémoire sur Mike pour la 1 !)**_.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il ne reste plus qu'une infâme flaque gluante verdâtre à la place de ce qui fut une blatte géante à moitié humaine _**(N/GDT : vraiment… Trop dégueu ! ! !)**_.

_'Ne perdons pas de temps, il faut partir' __**(N/GDT : je suis plutôt d'accord, dans le genre j'ai grave envie d'aller vomir…)**__._

Nous quittons le club rapidement, fendant la foule puis roulons à toute vitesse dans la voiture d'Edward _**(N/GDT : ca l'aurait quand même vachement moins fait dans ta Mini Bella, imagine la même phrase mais dans la Mini… Ca me fait penser à la course poursuite du Da Vinci Code avec la Smart en marche arrière… Totalement pas crédible… Merci Edward)**_.

Nous nous arrêtons devant l'immeuble de Mike.

_'Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que ces choses existent. C'est dément __**(N/GDT : comment ça dément ? ! C'est dégueu oui ! ! !)**__! Ça va faire un putain d'article Bells ! Billy ne va pas en revenir! __**(N/GDT : je crois qu'il ne sera pas le seul…Pauvre Mike ! ! Allez Ed flashouille-le !)**__'_, nous dit-il complètement extasié.

Edward pose alors ses mains sur les tempes de Mike tout en récitant sa litanie. Ce moment me rappelle celui où il a du faire la même chose à Jess.

Mike s'endort et Edward le monte rapidement chez lui _**(N/GDT : je crois qu'il y en a un qui va se réveiller avec un gros mal de crâne… Opération flashouillage réussie !)**_.

**ooOOoo**

Lorsque nous entrons dans mon appartement, je m'écroule sur mon sofa. Edward me fixe du regard et un silence gêné s'installe entre nous.

_'Étrange soirée, n'est-ce pas?'_, est la seule phrase que je trouve à dire.

_'Oui...'_, me répond-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_'Ce baiser... dans le couloir du club...'_, commencé-je _**(N/GDT : oh oui, parlons-en du baiser… S'il n'y avait que ça… Il me semble que le mot ENORME a été utilisé…)**_

_'Il faut que j'y aille Bella __**(N/GDT : c'est sûr que l'excuse, « Isabella tu me fais bander comme un âne mais je dois y aller» ça le fait pas trop dans une conversion…)**_._ Je dois encore aller dans l'appartement du Dr Turner pour prendre ses papiers et quelques effets personnels. Histoire de faire croire à un départ volontaire.'__**(N/GDT : Edward est définitivement plus classe que moi…)**_.

J'acquiesce de la tête et m'apprête à lui répondre quand ça frappe à ma porte. Je me retourne pour dire au revoir à Edward mais il n'est déjà plus là _**(N/GDT : le traitre, il sait pertinemment qui c'est et il laisse Bella se démerder avec !)**_. Je me dirige vers la porte en me demandant qui ça peut bien être à une heure pareille du petit matin.

J'ouvre la porte sur un Paul au visage crispé _**(N/GDT : Bella la Loose ça marche comme surnom ? En plus Edward a dû lire dans les pensées de Paul, il doit savoir quel est le problème, le traitre…)**_

_'Paul ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? __**(N/GDT : Oui bonne question après avoir embrassé passionnément Edward au point de ressentir son, hum comment dire, ENORME embarras ?)**__'_

_'Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ça'_, me dit-il en me tendant une photo.

Sur le cliché tiré d'une vidéo de surveillance, il y a moi... dans les bras d'Edward... nous embrassant à pleine bouche... sa main sur un de mes seins _**(N/GDT : Et son ENORME… sur ta… oh la vache… T'aurais sûrement préféré qu'il te repropose d'aller habiter chez lui du coup…)**_.

Une photo de l'échange passionné que nous avons eu au club il y a quelques heures... _**(N/GDT : quelques heures ? ! Ben moi je m'en suis toujours pas remise…)**_

**ooOOoo**

_**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Personnellement, je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire et la collaboration avec Amandine n'a fait qu'ajouter au plaisir.**_

_**Ce chapitre nous laisse donc avec une Bella dans une très, très mauvaise posture. Entre un Paul pressant et soupçonneux et un Edward qui n'assume pas vraiment son attirance.**_

_**Allez, au prochain chapitre si vous le voulez bien !**_

_**N'ACHETEZ PAS D'INSECTICIDE :**_

_**FAÎTES ÉCLATEZ MA BULLE, C'EST PLUS EFFICACE !**_

_**Si vous avez apprécié les commentaires de ma comparse **__**GDT, n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit message via son profil : **_**fanfiction . net / u / 2280751 / GDT **_(enlever les espaces et ajouter 3 w devant!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **__**:**_

_**Et voilà, la suite des aventures de Bella la journaliste fouineuse est arrivée !**_

_**Je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews. À chaque fois, vous ne cessez de m'étonner ! J'ai essayé de répondre à la plupart d'entre vous et si certaines ont été oubliées alors je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Un énorme merci aussi à mes revieweuses anonymes mais enthousiastes ! Je n'ai pas le moyen de vous répondre mais n'hésitez pas à passer par mes blogs si vous avez des questions. Ce sera plus simple pour moi.**_

_**Une fois de plus, ma relectrice-conseillère-commentatrice GDT a fait des merveilles ! MERCI Amandine pour ta disponibilité, ta patience, ta gentillesse et ton humilité. Ces deux derniers chapitres te doivent beaucoup.**_

_**J'ai bien pris en compte vos dernières reviews quant aux commentaires. Ils ne sont donc plus entièrement en gras mais restent soulignés afin que vous puissiez les repérer facilement en cours de lecture. Amandine a fait un super boulot car ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment traité sur le ton de la légèreté et qu'il était donc plus difficile de placer des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à la féliciter via son profil (sous le pseudo GDT).**_

_**Allez, je vous ai fait assez patienter : place à la lecture! **_

**ooOOoo**

**CHAPITRE 6 – LE **_**V CLUB**_** ET MOI**

**CE QUI A ÉTÉ DIT :**

_**« LES INDISCRÉTIONS DE BELLA » – L.A. MORNING du 03 juillet 2010**_

_**84 PERSONNES TROUVÉES INCONSCIENTES DANS UN CÉLÈBRE CLUB SELECT .**_

_**Ce matin, suite à un appel anonyme, la police de L.A. a retrouvé 84 jeunes gens inconscients dans la célèbre boîte hype le **__**V Club**__**.**_

_**« Les personnes ont été retrouvées inconscientes. Tous des habitués du club. Des hommes et des femmes âgées de 20 à 35 ans en moyenne. Ils étaient allongés à même le sol ou affalés sur les tabourets et le bar, pour la plupart à moitié dévêtus **__(_N/GDT : oh non la boîte de mauvais goût, ils avaient invité Clara Morgan ! Remarque, c'est quand même plus sympa que les blattes. Ceci dit, y a toujours une histoire d'orifices)_**. Heureusement, après un premier examen médical, ils s'avèrent être tous en bonne santé, mise à part une carence notable en fer. Nous attendons encore les résultats toxicologiques pour savoir s'ils ont ingéré de la drogue durant les dernières 24 heures », nous a commenté Seth Pierce, enquêteur adjoint sur l'enquête.**_

_**À ce jour, aucun incident de ce genre n'a jamais été répertorié à travers les États-Unis. Le **__**V Club**__** est reconnu pour être sérieux et extrêmement sélectif. Le fait que cette affaire se soit passée dans cet établissement-même reste une énigme.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

**ooOOoo**

**CE QU'IL S'EST RÉELLEMENT PASSÉ...**

**[J'ouvre la porte sur un Paul au visage crispé.**

_**'Paul ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?'**_

_**'Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ça'**_**, me dit-il en me tendant une photo.**

**Sur le cliché tiré d'une vidéo de surveillance, il y a moi... dans les bras d'Edward... nous embrassant à pleine bouche... sa main sur un de mes seins.**

**Une photo de l'échange passionné que nous avons eu au club il y a quelques heures...]**

_'Qui est ce type avec sa langue dans ta bouche et en train de te peloter, Bella ?'_, s'énerve t'il.

_'Je peux tout t'expliquer, Paul. J'étais sur un article et ce type me servait de couverture _(**N/GDT** : euh c'est-à-dire ? Il te recouvre le corps de ses mains ? Et s'il pouvait d'ailleurs faire un peu plus couverture…)_, c'est tout. Tout cela n'est qu'une mise en scène, crois-moi, il n'y a rien de vrai'._

_'Une mise en scène ? Bella, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Parce que dans ce cas là, ta couverture est digne de l'Actor's Studio ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Qui est ce type ?'_

_'Edward. Il m'aide sur certaines de mes recherches'._

_'Edward... Edward comment?'_

_'Je... je ne sais pas'._

_'Ce mec t'aide sur tes articles et tu ne connais pas son nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? Un truc du genre « un journaliste doit toujours protéger ses sources »?' _(**N/GDT** : elle doit toujours protéger ses sources et toujours sortir couverte)

_'Nooon...!'_

_'Il est journaliste?'_

_'Non. Il est... une sorte de détective privé...' _(**N/GDT** : C'est bon Bella j'ai sorti les rames on peut continuer)

_'Une « sorte » de détective privé ?... Ok, apparemment tu n'as pas l'intention de clarifier cette affaire avec moi. Je crois qu'on va en rester là'. _(**N/GDT** : je le sens plutôt hermétique le Polo là)

_'Non ! Attends, Paul ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te jure que je te dis la vérité ! Ne pars pas, je t'en prie ! Tu sais que je tiens à toi...'_

_'Regarde-toi, Bella... Tu n'es même pas capable de prononcer le mot « aimer » alors que tu es sur le point de me perdre...' _(**N/GDT** : wouah il enchaîne là)

_'Paul... Tu sais que c'est la cas.'_

_'Alors dis-le Bella. J'attends.'_

Silence.

_'Alors dis-moi au moins où je peux trouver cet Edward ! Que je me lance dans une bagarre pathétique d'amoureux éconduit et trompé !'._

_'Non...'_

_'Non, quoi ? Non tu ne me donneras pas son adresse ? Non, tu ne la connais pas ? Non, tu ne m'aimes pas ? Ou les trois à la fois, peut-être ?' _(**N/GDT** : je crois que finalement ils n'iront pas à Hawaï)

_'Arrête, Paul. Ne fais pas ça'._

_'Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord, Bella. J'arrête. J'arrête tout. Appelle-moi quand tu auras une explication valable à me fournir. Ou plutôt non, n'en fais rien. Ne reviens pas'._

Son regard est noir et perçant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère, lui d'habitude si doux et calme. Il me jette un dernier regard, mi-triste, mi-dégoûté, et part sans se retourner, me laissant seule sur le palier de ma porte, les yeux pleins de larmes et honteuse d'avoir blessé l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis ces trois dernières années.

**ooOOoo**

Je ne me suis pas couchée suite à mon altercation avec Paul. Ma seule consolation est que, quelques heures plus tard, Billy a été enchanté par mon article sur le « Dr Blatte ».

Pour ma part, la journée a été longue et plate. Pas de nouvelles de Paul, et encore moins d'Edward. À quoi m'attendais-je ? Je ne sais même pas où j'en suis ! Certes, je ne me sens pas prête à m'engager avec Paul mais il est de loin ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux depuis mon arrivée à L.A. et le décès de mon père.

Edward ? Il m'a ouvert les portes d'un monde dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il a bouleversé ma vie (_**N/GDT**__ : __il a plutôt foutu la merde ouais__)_, et l'a sauvée aussi (_**N/GDT**__ : __pour l'instant ce n'est pas flagrant, flagrant hein…__)_. Je ne cacherai pas qu'il est attirant et mystérieux et qu'il faudrait que je sois insensible et aveugle pour nier la tension qu'il y a entre nous. Mais où cela me mènerait-il ? Nous sommes si différents. Et il est si confus. Il m'avoue être jaloux de Paul mais m'abandonne à la première occasion (_**N/GDT**__ : __c'est sûr qu'il n'a pas brillé sur sa présence dernièrement__)_. Est-ce juste sexuel ? Suis-je le jouet du mois ? Une bizarrerie sur son tableau de chasse ?

Je rentre chez moi à pied, alors que la nuit est déjà tombée. L'air frais et les embruns fouettent mon visage et jouent avec mon chemisier. Comme depuis quelques jours déjà, je me sens épiée. J'ai le désir secret que ce soit Edward qui continue à veiller sur moi, dans l'ombre, mais à présent, j'en connais trop pour me contenter de cette seule supposition. Cela peut être n'importe qui, et surtout une force démoniaque. Dans ce cas c'est certainement un mauvais tour que me joue mon imagination car s'il s'agissait d'un démon, mes poignets se seraient remis à rougir. Or ils sont intacts.

Comme j'arrive devant mon immeuble, je me retourne brusquement, persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit.

Un chien. Ou un loup. Mais il n'y a pas de loups à L.A. (_**N/GDT**__ : __il n'était pas sensé y avoir de vampires non plus…__)_. J'opte pour un chien-loup.

Il est sur le trottoir d'en face et a l'air d'attendre. Pas de collier, mais pas maigre non plus pour affirmer qu'il est sans maître. Il est même plutôt impressionnant pour un canidé.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Non pas que j'aie peur des chiens, mais celui-ci semble m'observer. Je me mets à rire nerveusement. Je deviens complètement folle, ma parole ! Voilà que je pense être épiée par un chien ! Je tape le code sur l'interphone et entre dans l'immeuble sans me retourner.

**ooOOoo**

**PDV Sam**

Je retire mes gants et me lave les mains. J'en suis à ma quatrième autopsie ce matin. La morgue ne désemplit pas.

Je me prépare un café et m'installe dans mon bureau où je commence à rédiger mes rapports.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. Au petit matin, Paul a appelé. Il était mal en point. Bella et lui se sont disputés. Il pense qu'elle voit quelqu'un ou que du moins, elle lui cache quelque chose. J'ai du mal à imaginer Paul lever la voix sur Bella. Il est fou d'elle. Comment ne pas l'être ? Elle est belle, intelligente, indépendante, passionnée, adorable. J'ai eu envie d'engueuler Paul et de lui dire qu'il devait se battre pour elle. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce qu'il se sentait assez mal comme ça, et parce que je suis amoureux de Bella depuis la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, et ce, malgré sa relation avec mon meilleur ami. Vous trouvez ça horrible ? Moi aussi. Depuis que je connais Bella, aucune femme n'est restée dans ma vie. Peut-être parce que celle-ci est compliquée, c'est vrai, mais surtout parce qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient le dixième de son charme.

C'est un picotement le long de ma nuque qui me sort de mes pensées.

Le signe distinctif qu'un autre gardien de la Porte des Ténèbres est dans les parages.

_'Salut Sam. Ça fait une paye...'_

Je me retourne mais sais déjà à qui j'ai affaire.

_'Salut Edward. En effet, ça fait un sacré bout de temps'._

_'Je te dérange?'_

_'Non. Je t'en prie, entre. Je ne te propose pas de café...'_

Il sourit.

_'Non. Ce serait inutile. Tu es seul?'_

_'Oui. Mon assistant est en pause-déjeuner. Nous sommes tranquilles pour l'instant'._

_'Tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici après tout ce temps...'_

_'J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec la Porte des Ténèbres'._

_'Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide'._

_'Je t'écoute'._

Je m'assois et commence à boire mon café infâme et brulant.

Edward reste debout, appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

_'Je voudrais que tu protèges une femme pour moi. Elle habite à L.A.' _(**N/GDT** : et devine qui c'est ?)

_'Tu es plus puissant que moi Ed. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ? Et pourquoi me le demander à moi plutôt qu'à un autre?' _(**N/GDT** : parce que j'ai grave envie de me la faire, qu'elle me fait perdre les pédales et que si je la revois, je la prends je la retourne je la déf… Excusez-moi, je me suis laissée emporter et j'ai pensé à Thérèse…)

_'Parce que tu la connais, et que je sais que tu te feras un devoir de la protéger'. _(**N/GDT** : oui aussi)

_'De qui s'agit-il?'_

_'Bella Swan'._

Mon sang se fige.

_'Bella ? Co... comment la connais-tu ? Quel danger court-elle ?... je ne comprends pas'._

_'Je l'ai rencontrée à l'occasion d'un meurtre. Elle était là à faire des recherches sur son article et moi j'essayais de savoir quel vampire se trouvait derrière l'affaire. Elle est sacrément bornée. Elle a commencé à fouiner malgré mes menaces et a fini par découvrir l'existence des non-humains'._

_'Tu... tu veux dire qu'elle est au courant pour les Volturi et les Gardiens ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ton pouvoir de persuasion pour lui faire tout oublier ? Tu es irresponsable!'_

_'C'est ce que j'ai fait, figure-toi !... au début... après, je n'ai plus pu'. _(**N/GDT** : Eddy est au bout du rouleau…)

_'Mais merde, Ed ! Tu connais les règles mieux que quiconque ! Aucun humain ne doit connaître notre existence ! Tu la mets en danger par ton imprudence ! Et il s'agit d'une amie. Bella! Pourquoi elle, bon sang!'_

_'Justement parce que c'est elle. Elle est... différente'._

_'C'est une humaine. En quoi est-elle différente pour toi?'_

_'Je ne sais pas... Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer Sam, et je ne suis pas là pour ça. Et puis Bella, elle n'est pas que ton amie à ce que j'ai pu comprendre ! Je t'ai entendu lui parler, lui dire ces choses qu'on ne dit pas à une simple copine...'_

_'Parce que tu la suivais ? Je rêve, Ed!'_

_'C'est moi qui l'ai mise dans cette situation. Je ne la suivais pas, je la protégeais ! Et toi tu flirtais avec elle je te rappelle.' _(**N/GDT** : parce que toi bien sûr t'en n'as pas profité la dernière fois ?)

_'Alors c'est toi... C'est toi que Paul a vu sur la photo ! Est-ce que tu sais que par ta faute ils se sont disputés?'._

_'Non, enfin oui. Mais leur dispute arrange bien tes affaires, non?' _(**N/GDT** : c'est quand même l'hôpital qui se fout vraiment beaucoup de la charité)

_'J'aime Bella. Mais Paul est mon ami et je ne lui ferai pas ça. Et toi, quels sont tes rapports avec elle?'_

_'Professionnels.' _(**N/GDT** : oui la meilleure couverture corporelle qu'on puisse trouver)

_'Alors pourquoi ne pas te charger toi-même de sa protection?'_

_'Je me suis déjà trop impliqué. La protégeras-tu?' _(**N/GDT** : t'es qu'un gros lâcheur Ed)

J'avale un peu de café. La gorge serrée par ce que je viens d'apprendre.

_'C'est d'accord. J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas savoir?'_

_'Non, c'est pour ça que je fais appel à toi'._

_'Très bien. Mais il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'elle ne soit pas autant en danger que tu le prétends'. _(**N/GDT** : Euh doit-on être inquiets sur les capacités de notre cher Sam ?)

_'Merci, Sam. Tiens-moi informé.'_

Et en un courant d'air, Edward est parti.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve à suivre Bella alors qu'elle rentre du bureau. Ses cheveux agités par le vent m'envoient son délicat parfum pendant que son chemisier ondule, laissant deviner ses formes affriolantes. (_**N/GDT**__ : __Wowowo, on se calme, on reste concentré sur la protection de Bella et non sur ses mensurations__)_

Elle arrive enfin devant son immeuble et se retourne brusquement. Nos regards se croisent. Pendant une seconde je pense qu'elle m'a reconnu. Mais c'est idiot. Comment le pourrait-elle ? (_**N/GDT**__ : __oui c'est sûr, tu te retournes dans la rue, tu vois un gros chien et tu te dis 'non tout est cool, c'est Sam__')_

J'attends qu'elle entre enfin dans l'immeuble et vais me poster de l'autre côté de l'édifice, là où donne sa terrasse.

**ooOOoo**

**PDV Edward**

Il fait nuit noire et je reste assis sur la plage désertée à regarder le mouvement des vagues, espérant qu'elles sauront calmer mon angoisse et m'aider à prendre de la distance. Mais même là, dans la nuit épaisse, je ne vois que son visage, sens son délicat parfum et la chaleur de ses courbes parfaites, entends sa voix. Je repense à la nuit dernière (_**N/GDT**__ : o__ui moi aussi je m'en rappelle et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ton ENORME matraque__)_. À elle collée contre moi, adossée au mur de la boîte de nuit. À la réaction de sa peau contre la mienne. À son haleine enivrante. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller si loin. Je n'aurais jamais dû réveiller l'humain qui sommeillait en moi et l'espoir qui va avec. À quoi pensais-je ? Elle est humaine. Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle est... si parfaite. Tellement faite pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. J'ai déjà outrepassé les lois de mon monde. Il faut que cela cesse. Elle doit sortir de ma vie, et en toute sécurité.

_'Elle est vraiment jolie'._

Alice s'assoit à côté de moi.

_'Je ne te demande pas comment tu sais ça'._

_'Tu nous as parlé d'une Isabella qui est journaliste et ce matin, je suis tombée sur un panneau publicitaire du L.A. Morning où figurait leur chroniqueuse star, Bella Swan. J'ai tout de suite fait le lien'._

_'Perspicace...'_

_'Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe, Ed?'_

_'Rien de spécial. C'est une fouineuse. Je fais en sorte qu'elle s'éloigne de notre monde.' _(**N/GDT** : et c'est super efficace)

_'Si c'était le cas, tu aurais utilisé ton pouvoir de persuasion. Maintenant il est trop tard et tu le sais.'_

_'Va droit au but, Alice'._

_'Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu as été si imprudent.'_

_'Je ne sais pas.'_

_'Bien sûr que si. Tu tiens à elle. Elle te plaît.'_

_'Rien à voir, Al. Arrête tes films. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu, c'est tout. On dirait que cette fille a un don pour être au milieu des affaires surnaturelles ! En plus d'être un aimant à ennuis...'_

_'D'où le fait que Sam joue au toutou devant son immeuble.'_

_'Comm...'_

_'Comment je sais ça ? J'ai voulu voir où elle habitait et j'ai croisé Sam qui surveillait son balcon'._

_'Tu t'entendrais bien avec elle, tu es au moins aussi curieuse!'_

_'Tu refuses de nous parler, Ed ! Il fallait bien que je me renseigne ! Le Conseil commence à se poser des questions.'_

_'Je suis tout à fait capable de gérer cette situation tout seul, Alice. Je te rappelle qu'on a connu plus périlleux.'_

_'Certes, mais jusqu'à présent tu n'as jamais été sentimentalement impliqué'._

_'Mais de quoi parles-tu, bon sang?'_

_'Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je ne suis peut-être plus humaine mais je n'en reste pas moins une femme et une femme sent ces choses-là. Elle t'attire. Non, elle t'obsède. Arrête de penser et va la voir.'_

_'Hors de question. Je suis le Maître. J'ai des responsabilités et des devoirs. Je ne peux ni ne veux faire ça.' _(**N/GDT** : oh non, le mot est lâché… C'est lui le Maître. Oh oui Maître !)

_'Alors sors de sa vie et fiche-lui la paix! Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour nous, et encore moins pour elle... Mais n'oublie pas que même le Maître des Gardiens a un cœur. Un jour ou l'autre, il se rappellera à toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non.'_

Et en un souffle d'air, elle n'est plus là.

**ooOOoo**

**PDV Bella**

Des mains glacées sur moi. Elles caressent mon corps sans pudeur, en flattant les parties les plus intimes. Des yeux rouges. J'ai peur mais je suis subjuguée, incapable de bouger malgré le sentiment de danger qui me prend aux tripes. Des corps nus enchevêtrés, partout, des gémissements de plaisir et des voix gutturales. Et toujours ces mains et ces bouches qui me font atteindre des sommets de jouissance.

_'Tu es à nous, Isabella. Tu nous appartiens'._

Les voix sont langoureuses et séductrices. Ma peau prend feu sous l'assaut des mains glacées. Une bouche sensuelle se colle contre mon cou, une autre sur mon sein gauche et une dernière au creux de mon aine. C'est si bon.

Tout à coup, des dents. Je panique. Je sens des morsures profondes sur ces endroits si sensibles. Je crie de peur. Cri vite remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir. Je suis trempée par la sueur et le désir qui me consume. Je sens mes forces et ma résistance céder. Je flanche alors qu'ils s'abreuvent du nectar de la vie. Mon sang.

Mon sang !

Je me réveille d'un coup. Mon corps est brûlant, enfiévré par mon rêve orgiaque. Mais surtout, mes poignets sont rouges et me font atrocement souffrir (_**N/GDT**__ : __on dirait qu'elle a comme des prémonitions maintenant, elle nous avait fait le même avec Dr. Blatte__)_.

Je me lève sans prendre le temps d'allumer ma lampe de chevet et vais dans la salle de bain. J'inspecte mon cou, ma poitrine et mon entrecuisse. Rien. Aucune trace de morsure. Je passe mes poignets sous un filet d'eau froide et ça apaise un peu la douleur. Je regarde mon visage dans le miroir. J'ai les lèvres gonflées et les iris dilatés. Comme si je venais d'avoir la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de toute ma vie. C'est pathétique (_**N/GDT**__ : __bon Edward, c'est limite ce que tu fais là ! Tu pourrais au moins laisser un mot avant de partir__)_.

J'enfile une nuisette et me sers un grand verre d'eau fraîche que je bois sur ma terrasse, accoudée à la balustrade en bois.

Et c'est là que je le vois, assis, me fixant du regard. Le chien.

Je me lève vers 09h. Nous sommes samedi et à moins d'une actualité urgente, je ne travaille pas le week-end. Je déjeune face à la photo de Paul, dont le cadre trône fièrement sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je le plaque contre la surface, face au carrelage. Je suis en colère et cette vue a tendance à gâcher mon réveil.

J'enfile mon short et ma brassière de sport, noue mes cheveux en queue de cheval et pars pour une séance de course intensive à l'assaut de L.A. et plus encore, à l'assaut de mon cœur en miettes. C'est décidé, ce matin je ferai plus que mes huit kilomètres habituels, et je change aussi de parcours. Je veux de l'aventure, je ne veux plus penser au désastre qu'est ma vie amoureuse. Ciao Paul, ciao Edward. Allez voir ailleurs si vous pensez trouver mieux !

Je cours depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes lorsque j'entends des bruits de pattes. Je tourne la tête et vois mon « ami suiveur le chien ». Incontestablement, il m'aime bien ! (_**N/GDT**__ : __je le vois en train de remuer la queue…__)_

_'Encore toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je n'ai vraiment rien pour toi et apparemment, tu as déjà un maître vue ta corpulence. Alors dis-moi, que me veux-tu?'_, lui dis-je en grattant le sommet de son crâne. Ses yeux sont si expressifs, presque humains. Merde, je déraille à bloc !

Il jappe de contentement et je décide de reprendre ma course... accompagnée de mon nouveau meilleur ami.

C'est en passant dans le quartier des clubs et bars de nuit que mes poignets se rappellent soudain à mon souvenir. Je m'arrête de courir brutalement et le chien me regarde, l'air de ne pas comprendre. J'inspecte les environs. Rien mis à part des locaux qui ne reprendront vie qu'après la tombée de la nuit. Pas d'impression d'être suivie non plus, exceptée la présence de l'ours de poil qui me sert de compagnon de footing. Pourtant je sais que les rougeurs au niveau des marques sur mes poignets ne sont pas anodines : il y a du démon dans le coin.

**ooOOoo**

**PDV Sam**

Bordel de merde ! Je vais le tuer cet abruti de suceur de sang ! Comment a-t'il pu oublier de me dire que Bella est marquée par le sceau des Ténèbres ?

Une fois Bella rentrée, je m'étais précipité vers la zone industrielle nord de L.A. Là-bas, sous un vieux hangar désaffecté vit Edward Cullen, le plus haut membre de la Confrérie des Gardiens de la Porte des Ténèbres.

Je connais Edward depuis des millénaires. Il est le numéro 1 du clan des vampires, je suis son alter-ego chez les lycanthropes. Il est surtout le Maître des Gardiens de la Porte des Ténèbres.

Nous ne sommes pas des races faites pour nous entendre mais le fait est qu'à travers les temps et les nombreuses et périlleuses aventures que nous avions vécues ensemble pour empêcher les démons de sortir par la Porte, j'avais fini par le respecter, voire, l'apprécier. Mais là, c'était trop ! Comment une créature de son envergure, aussi puissant que lui, avait-il pu mettre une humaine, Bella d'autant plus, en danger ? Je ne me l'expliquais pas, mais je voulais une réponse. Et je l'aurais.

J'arrive devant le hangar et entre. Je me change en homme. Je me poste devant le container qui se situe dans un coin de l'entrepôt et attends. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le container pivote sur lui-même, laissant place à un escalier sombre et escarpé menant tout droit sous terre (_**N/GDT**__ : __il est dans la Edcave__)_. Je commence à descendre et le container au dessus de ma tête se remet à pivoter, bouchant la sortie.

Après une centaine de marches, j'arrive enfin dans l'appartement souterrain d'Edward.

Tout y est décoré avec goût. Le bougre ne manque ni d'argent, ni de classe.

Il est installé derrière son piano, jouant une mélodie mélancolique, s'apercevant à peine de ma présence.

_'Sers-toi quelque chose Sam. Fais comme chez toi'._

_'Tu ne pourrais pas juste arrêter de jouer pendant cinq minutes ? J'ai à te parler'._

Il s'interrompt et me fixe.

_'Je t'écoute'._

_'Elle est marquée. Marquée par le sceau des Ténèbres. Tu le savais forcément'._

_'Oui'._

_'Comment cela est-il possible ?'_

_'Avec l'aide d'une autre personne, Bella a ouvert une Porte sans le savoir. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, le démon aurait échangé son âme contre la sienne afin de franchir la Porte. Malheureusement, il a réussi à la marquer sans que je puisse intervenir'._

_'Merde... Est-ce qu'elle sait ce que ça signifie?'_

_'Non. Je ne suis pas entré dans les détails'._

_'Pourquoi ? Bon Dieu ! Elle a tout de même le droit de savoir qu'un jour où l'autre, les Ténèbres vont la réclamer ! Edward, tu dois lui dire ! Elle est en danger!'_

_'Le sceau agit différemment sur Isabella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il se met à rougir en présence des démons, comme pour l'avertir... J'ai cherché une explication mais je n'en ai pas. C'est comme si elle avait détourné le sort en sa faveur'._

_'C'est... c'est incroyable. De mémoire de Gardien je n'avais jamais entendu une chose pareille...'_

_'J'ai mis Emmett sur le coup mais pour l'instant, il ne trouve rien sur ce phénomène'._

_'As-tu eu le temps de voir quel démon l'a marquée?'_

_'Non'._

_'Ne me mens plus, Edward. Tu me dois la vérité et je déteste me faire balader'._

Il émet un soupir inutile.

_'Tu ne vas pas aimer'._

_'Alors ne me fais pas attendre. Qui l'a marquée?'_

_'Aro...'_

Silence de plomb. Edward me fixe sans ciller, le regard sombre. Me prouvant que j'ai bien entendu. Bella a été marquée par le Maître des Ténèbres (_**N/GDT**__ : __le Maître des Gardiens, le Maître des Ténèbres, le Maître Chien, moi tous ces Maîtres ça me rend toute chose__)_.

_'Nom de Dieu...'_, est la seule chose que je trouve à répondre.

**ooOOoo**

**PDV Bella**

Il y a du démon à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici et il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'y trafique.

Je sais, ce n'est pas très raisonnable mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis journaliste (_**N/GDT**__ : __ouais t'es surtout une grande fouineuse__)_, et mon boulot c'est de savoir. Depuis mon retour, ce quartier et ce qu'il s'y trame ne quitte pas mon esprit. Devrais-je appeler Mike ? Non. Pour l'instant, je ne compte faire que du repérage. Si ça vaut le coup de faire un article alors je le préviendrai lundi et nous y retournerons ensemble.

Je commence une petite recherche sur le quartier via internet.

Quartier branché, haut lieu de la nuit angeline. Clubs privés chics et selects. Rien que je ne sache pas pour le moment.

J'approfondis donc ma recherche sur les différents clubs.

Le « Night Tales », le « Scarface », le « Dante's Infierno », le « V Club »...

Je me renseigne sur leur type de clientèle, leur historique, leur propriétaire. Et là, bingo ! Le V club appartient à A. et D. Volturi. Ils possèdent des clubs à travers le monde entier. Clientèle bourgeoise et jeune.

Les Volturi. Nom qui m'est familier depuis que Jess m'a conté la légende des Gardiens de la Porte des Ténèbres.

Mais que font-ils implantés à travers le monde ? Des vampires qui font du business en côtoyant des humains... Ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Il faut que je voie ça. Et ce, dès ce soir (_**N/GDT**__ : __bon ben je crois qu'elle va revoir Ed plus vite que prévu. Cool !__)_.

**ooOOoo**

**PDV Edward**

Je n'aurais pas dû mentir à Sam. J'ai confiance en lui et c'est le chef de la meute des loups-garous (_**N/GDT**__ : __le Scooby Gang__)_. Il est loyal.

Alors pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Parce que dès que je prononce le nom de Bella, j'entends son cœur s'emballer. Parce qu'il pue l'inquiétude et l'amour par tous les pores (_**N/GDT**__ : __c'est vrai que toi non…__)_. Parce que si Bella ne peut être à moi, elle ne sera pas à lui. Parce que j'ai eu peur qu'il comprenne les raisons de ma faiblesse. Parce que j'ai honte d'avoir franchi les limites à cause d'une attirance qui me dépasse et que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi le sceau des Ténèbres réagit ainsi sur elle. Parce que je suis perdu et que je crève de la savoir en danger par ma faute sans que je puisse la protéger moi-même (_**N/GDT**__ : __parce que tu penses vraiment trop. Prends-moi, euh enfin Bella, ça te fera le plus grand bien__)_.

Sam est de permanence à la morgue demain alors j'ai envoyé Alice la surveiller en lui interdisant formellement d'avoir le moindre contact avec elle. Ce qui n'est pas gagné avec Al...

Ça fait déjà des heures que je passe mes états d'âme sur le piano quand mon portable se met à vibrer (_**N/GDT**__ : __non mais je rêve, pendant que les autres bossent, Monsieur joue du piano ! C'est bien un chef tiens. Il ne serait pas fonctionnaire des fois ?__)_.

_'Alice?'_

_'On a un problème, Ed. Bella s'est parée de sa robe la plus sexy et s'apprête à entrer au V Club'._

_'De tous les clubs de la ville il a fallu qu'elle aille dans celui-ci ! Je rêve!'_

_'Je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard... Elle y est allée directement. Sans marquer la moindre hésitation'._

_'Je ne crois pas au hasard non plus. Pas de sa part. Dis-moi au moins qu'elle est accompagnée...'_

_'Non.'_

_'C'est bien ce que je craignais... Dis à Emmett de te rejoindre là-bas. Ne la quittez pas d'une semelle ! Tu m'as bien compris Al?'_

_'Reçu patron. Je file, le videur vient de la faire entrer. Je vais tâcher de ne pas me faire repérer par Alec et Demetri'._

_'Je vous retrouve au club le plus vite possible' _(**N/GDT** : oh oui le Maître arrive)_._

À peine raccroché, j'enfile ma veste en cuir, enfourche ma moto et pars pour le club (_**N/GDT**__ : __Edward, Grand Maître, veste en cuir, moto… hhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm__)_.

**ooOOoo**

**PDV Bella**

_'Nouvelle ici ma jolie?'_, me dit le videur en me mâtant effrontément.

_'Oui, on m'a dit que le club était génial'._

_'Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter'_, me répond-il le sourire en coin.

J'ouvre la deuxième porte intérieure et la musique m'arrive avec force dans les oreilles.

Je stoppe net.

Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes sont là, nus, enchevêtrés lascivement, se touchant, s'embrassant, se caressant, se pénétrant (_**N/GDT**__ : __ah ben je savais bien qu'il y aurait des orifices…__)_. Parmi eux, tout autant de vampires. En plein ébats sexuels, ils sirotent goulument leur proie (_**N/GDT**__ : __pile où il faut être quand on s'appelle Bella, qu'on est marquée par le Maître des Ténèbres et qu'on a envie de se faire le Maître des Gardiens__)_.

J'ai une soudaine révélation. Je suis en plein milieu du garde-manger des vampires !

Mes poignets commencent à me faire mal et je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsque deux mains se posent sur mes épaules, derrière moi.

_'Bonsoir Bella Swan. Que nous vaut la joie de votre présence?'_

La voix est grave et diablement séduisante.

Il me retourne face à lui et je croise le regard rouge vif d'un vampire à la beauté démoniaque. Il a des cheveux noirs qui encadrent son visage pâle, les traits enfantins.

_'J'allais m'en aller'_, lui dis-je précipitamment (_**N/GDT**__ : __en fait j'ai piscine je dois y aller !__)_.

Mais il me retient d'une pression douloureuse sur les épaules. Mes poignets me font un mal de chien.

_'Si tôt ? Vous venez à peine d'arriver et je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Alec Volturi et voici mon frère Demetri. Mais vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés il me semble'._

L'homme à ses côtés est blond, les yeux rouges lui aussi et, en effet, je le connais : c'est le mystérieux agresseur dont Edward m'a sauvé il y a quelques jours.

_'Félix ! Emmène-la dans notre carré privé'_, ordonne Alec à l'encontre d'un autre gigantesque vampire bâti comme une armoire normande (_**N/GDT**__ : __je crois que c'est peut être la seule fois où c'est franchement la loose d'être VIP__)_.

_'Je te l'avais dit mon frère, elle est très jolie et sent divinement bon', _chuchote Demetri.

_'Tu avais raison, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que le dîner serait servi à domicile... et si tôt. Allez, à table jolie Bella'_, me dit Alec en me jetant vigoureusement dans les bras du-dit Félix (_**N/GDT**__ : __et ouais, les Volturi ont appelé de la part de Stan__)_.

_'Noooon ! À l'aide!', _m'exclamé-je en me débattant inutilement.

Des mains glacées sur moi. Elles caressent mon corps sans pudeur, en flattant les parties les plus intimes. Des yeux rouges. J'ai peur mais je suis subjuguée, incapable de bouger malgré le sentiment de danger qui me prend aux tripes. Des corps nus enchevêtrés, partout, des gémissements de plaisir et des voix gutturales. Et toujours ces mains et ces bouches qui me font atteindre des sommets de jouissance.

_'Tu es à nous, Isabella. Tu nous appartiens'._

Les voix sont langoureuses et séductrices. Ma peau prend feu sous l'assaut des mains glacées. Une bouche sensuelle se colle contre mon cou, une autre sur mon sein gauche et une dernière au creux de mon aine. C'est si bon.

Mon Dieu, je revis exactement mon rêve de la veille...

Et je sais donc ce qu'il va arriver : les morsures.

J'ai peur, mon cœur bat la chamade. La douleur au niveau de mes poignets devient intolérable. Mes bras sont engourdis, brûlants. J'ai l'impression que mes veines sont en feu.

Au loin, je distingue un homme grand et baraqué, accompagné d'une jeune femme beaucoup plus petite avec les cheveux en bataille. Ils se précipitent vers nous, les yeux exorbités, en criant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas tant mes bras me font mal.

Puis une immense lueur jaune semble sortir de mes poignets. Une lueur aveuglante. Et sans que personne n'intervienne ni que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, mes assaillants sont propulsés contre le mur. Les deux personnes que j'ai vu accourir s'effondrent au sol.

Puis le noir complet, et l'absence de sensation.

**ooOOoo**

**PDV Edward**

Je gare ma moto une rue plus loin.

Arrivé au niveau du club, je passe par l'arrière via la sortie de service. Après avoir brisé la nuque des trois vampires qui m'empêchaient d'accéder à la salle principale, j'entre enfin.

Mon regard est tout de suite attiré par Emmett et Alice qui se précipitent vers le fond du club.

Et je la vois.

Le haut de sa robe est déchiré, le bas remonté jusqu'à la taille. Elle n'a plus de sous-vêtements (_**N/GDT**__ : __en avait-elle au moins __?)_. Elle a le regard perdu au plafond, sous hypnose, et je n'arrive pas à décrypter l'expression qu'il reflète. Le plaisir ou la souffrance. Peut-être les deux. Alec a la bouche sur son cou pendant que Demetri lui caresse un des seins tout en suçant le mamelon de l'autre. Félix, lui, embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse avec de plus en plus d'avidité, se rapprochant toujours plus de son sexe.

Mes poings sont serrés à m'en briser les articulations. Les voir la toucher, elle, si vulnérable et sans défense, me met hors de moi. Alors que la colère me secoue de tremblements, le cri d'Emmett me sort de ma torpeur.

_'Ed ! Magne-toi ! Ils vont la mordre!' _(**N/GDT** : ouais c'est bien beau de se rincer l'œil ! C'est toi le Maître, tu devrais être à leur place !)

Je me lance à mon tour dans la direction de Bella et talonne de près Alice et Emmett.

Alec lève la tête et nous voit. Il me jette un regard diabolique et sort ses dents.

Au moment où je pense qu'il est trop tard, les dents d'Alec frôlant son cou, une lumière aveuglante semblant sortir tout droit de ses poignets englobe Bella telle une demie sphère.

La puissance qui s'en dégage est impressionnante.

Alec, Demetri et Félix sont violemment propulsés contre le mur à plus de cinq mètres de distance. Emmett, Alice, et les autres vampires présents dans le club s'affalent au sol alors que j'éprouve un mal fou à tenir debout, résistant au souffle du mieux que je peux. Les humains, eux, sombrent dans l'inconscience en même temps que Bella.

Alice et Emmett sont les premiers à se relever alors que je me précipite vers Bella.

_'Ils ont eu le temps de la mordre?'_, me demande Emmett.

_'Non.'_

_'Putain de bordel c'était quoi ce truc Ed ?'_

_'Je ne sais pas Alice. Je sais juste que ça provenait du sceau qu'elle porte sur ses poignets'._

_'C'est un truc de dingue, vieux. Faut vraiment que je trouve une explication à tout ça'_, reprend Emmett.

Bella commence à rouvrir les yeux. Je la couvre avec ma veste et redescends délicatement le bas de sa robe.

_'Edward...'_

_'Tout va bien Bella, tout va bien.'_

_'Est-ce qu'ils m'ont m...'_

_'Non. Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps.'_

_'C'était quoi cette lumière jaune ? Ça me faisait si mal... '_

_'Ça venait de tes marques. D'ailleurs tu t'es débrouillée comme un chef...'_

Elle sourit doucement à ma remarque et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

_'Ed, on s'occupe de la mémoire des humains et on fait dégager les vamps'_, intervient Emmett.

_'Très bien. Merci à vous deux.'_

_'Il va falloir que j'appelle la police, Edward.'_

_'Je sais, Bella. Laisse-nous juste le temps de faire le ménage. Tu voudras que je te ramène?'_

_'Non. J'ai un article à écrire. Et après une nuit pareille, je mérite bien l'exclusivité'_, rit-elle faiblement.

_'Tu ne décroches jamais, hein?'_

_'Non. C'est plus fort que moi'._

_'On en reparlera.'_

Le jour commence à poindre quand nous quittons le club. Sur ce coup, Demetri et Alec nous doivent une belle chandelle, même s'ils ne la méritent pas.

Mais que je le veuille ou non, ce qu'ils font est légal dans notre monde. Ils se nourrissent et fournissent du sang humain à tous les vampires du monde entier via leurs clubs. Tant qu'ils ne stockent pas de sang, qu'ils ne se nourrissent que dans ces clubs, qu'ils ne blessent pas ou ne tuent les humains, et qu'ils effacent leur mémoire immédiate ainsi que les traces de morsures, alors nous n'avons rien à dire. Et en tant que chef du Conseil, je me dois de protéger leurs affaires. Ironique, non ?

**ooOOoo**

**PDV Bella**

Je me sens vide, là, assise sur les marches de la sortie de service du _V Club_. J'ai la veste d'Edward sur les épaules. À l'intérieur, tout est silencieux. Les vampires ont déserté et les humains sont tous inconscients. Au loin, j'entends les sirènes de police qui approchent. Sur ce coup-là j'ai de la chance, c'est Seth qui est chargé de l'enquête. J'aurais eu du mal avec...

Les portières claquent pendant qu'une dizaine de policiers entre bruyamment dans le club. Seth s'approche, accompagné de Paul.

_'Bella ! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien?'_, me questionne Seth amicalement.

_'Très bien, merci Seth'._

_'Tu peux juste me dire comment tu t'es trouvée sur les lieux?'_

_'Oh... En fait je voulais faire un reportage sur les jeunes à L.A. et quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai trouvé tous ces gens inconscients'._

_'Ok. Je vais à l'intérieur voir ce qu'il en est.'_

_'Eh, Seth ! Tu me gardes l'exclusivité des résultats des tests médicaux ?'_

_'Ça va de soi ma belle ! Rentre te coucher t'as l'air crevée. Je t'appelle quand j'ai du neuf'._

Je contourne Paul qui est resté silencieux jusque là et me dirige vers la voiture sans un mot.

Au moment où j'entre la clé dans la serrure, il me prend par les épaules et me retourne face à lui.

_'Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu n'as rien?'_

_'Fiche-moi la paix, Paul. J'ai dit à Seth que j'allais bien et je n'ai pas changé d'avis en moins de dix mètres'._

_'Alors pourquoi ta robe est-elle déchirée?' _(**N/GDT** : Euh y a eu des photos de la soirée ? Non parce que Paul est plutôt fan)

Merde... En me levant, la veste d'Edward a dû bouger un peu et laisser découvrir des lambeaux de feu ma robe. J'avais juste oublié à quel point Paul est un bon flic.

_'Une altercation avec un type bourré. C'est tout. En plus j'ai gagné.'_

_'Il ne s'agit pas de gagner ou de perdre, Bella ! Je te croise sur toutes les enquêtes louches ou dangereuses... J'ai peur pour toi.'_

_'Il est un peu tard pour ça, Paul. Et si tu me croises de plus en plus c'est peut-être parce qu'à présent, mener des investigations, je n'ai plus que ça à faire'_, lui réponds-je sèchement.

J'ouvre la portière en le bousculant. Il me retient par le bras.

_'Je peux te ramener si tu veux. Tu as l'air vraiment épuisée'._

_'Je ne suis qu'à cinq minutes en voiture. Je survivrai.'_

Et sur cette dernière phrase, je claque la portière.

**ooOOoo**

Ce matin-là, alors que Bella s'est couchée et entame un sommeil bien mérité, Paul s'installe confortablement dans sa voiture, prêt à surveiller l'entrée de son immeuble. Sam, lui, est couché en chien de fusil à quelques mètres sous son balcon. Quant à Edward, il est assis sur le bord du lit à la regarder dormir, passant sa main glacée sur son front rendu brûlant par les cauchemars. (_**N/GDT**__ : __Edward vous a tous grillés sur ce coup-là les gars !__)_

Ce matin-là et sans le savoir, ils sont trois à veiller sur les rêves de Bella.

**ooOOoo**

_**LE MOT DE LA FIN**__** :**_

_**J'ai beaucoup bossé sur la trame de ce chapitre afin que vous en sachiez un peu plus sur le monde des Gardiens et des Volturi tout en continuant l'intrigue. Certains personnages commencent à s'étoffer pendant que d'autres font leur première entrée dans la fic.**_

_**Et comme vous l'aurez deviné, ils vont être nombreux à se disputer les faveurs de Bella (pour notre plus grand plaisir)!**_

_**Pour celles et ceux qui voudraient relire ce chapitre sans les commentaires, il vous suffit d'aller sur mon blog de fics : encre de soufre (voir adresse sur mon profil).**_

_**Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, vous savez comment laisser une review ! C'est la meilleure des récompenses pour moi.**_

_**Encore merci à toi, Amandine.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**Lili**_


End file.
